L'amour sur glace
by Lily Mu
Summary: A 18 ans tout juste, Natella ne cherche pas l'amour. Mais qu'est ce qui arrive quand l'amour la trouve quand meme? T pour langage. Une sequel est deja ecrite et sera postee si il y a une bonne reception pour cette histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Histoire fictive remplie de persos fictifs! Je ne possede que mes personnages, tout le reste appartient a leur auteurs respectifs!

* * *

Ce soir-là, c'est presque 20 minutes que j'ai passé dans mon auto à décompresser. C'est essentiel à ce que je vire pas complêtement folle. J'ai 18 ans tout juste, j'ai eu 18 ans le mois passé, et j'ai quatre personnes à charge. Ma soeur de 17 ans, ses deux fils d'un an et ma propre fille de trois ans. En plus aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu une bonne _job_, à cause de coupes budgétaires, les dix derniers rentrés. J'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je vais faire.

J'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir ma portière et de sortir de l'auto que ma soeur déboule du bloc appartement ou on vis, deux des enfants dans les bras, elle me balance presque ma fille, avant de remonter en courant. "Faut s'en aller" qu'elle me cries. Je me retrouve à paniquer. Ils nous ont retrouvés. Ma fille puis mon neveu sont _strappés _à leur siège d'auto, Jorane essaie de me sourire, mais elle est nerveuse, elle a peur, je prends une minute pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-As tu passé une belle journée, ma petite amour? Maman s'est ennuyée de toi.

Pas de réponse, mais un gros sourire. À trois ans, elle parles toujours pas, elle parleras probablement jamais. Ma fille a un important retard de développement mental et cognitif. À trois ans, elle marche comme un enfant qui viens d'apprendre.

-T'es belle, ma banane! Je t'aime! Oh, je vais te manger!

Elle se débats pendant que je lui croque le cou, si elle avait usage de la parole, elle pousserait probablement des grands cris aigus et joyeux. Roxali redescends en courant avec deux sacs et Maxence, elle me tends son fils en mettant les sacs dans la valise. Après avoir _strappé _Maxence à côté de Laurier, je m'assoit au volant, j'attends que Rochali s'assoie à côté de moi. Dans ma paume, une écharde après laquelle je gosse jusqu'à temps qu'elle sortes, je regarde ma soeur sérieusement, prête à l'étrangler.

-Tu l'as appelé.

-Non! Non! Je nous ai trouvé une place, mais il faut y être avant huit heures.

-C'est ou? Il est déjà six heures et demie.

-C'est à Lachute. Personne vas nous trouver là-bas.

Je soupire en mettant le contact, Lachute, c'est pas la porte, mais c'est faisable. Sur le chemin, c'est silencieux, Rochali est nerveuse, moi aussi. À lachute, c'est une petite maisonette tranquille, on y arrive à huit heures moins quart, la madame a l'air absolument étonnée de nous trouver si jeunes et en cavale, mais le numéro de ma travailleuse sociale, son numéro personnel est assez pour la rassurer qu'on est pas en cavale de nos parents. Plutôt ironique, parce que nos parents, c'est justement de qui on se sauve... La dame du refuge se rends bien vite compte que c'est moi, la grande soeur, elle me fais venir à son bureau, ou elle m'offre un café à l'Amaretto, comme une adulte, j'ai pas le coeur à refuser, encore déraciner mon bébé, ça me mets à l'envers. Pendant presque une heure, je lui parle de nos circonstances, de ce qui m'est arrivé, je lui montre mes cicatrices, elle pleures, mais je suis habituée. Tout ce que je veux, c'est arrêter de courrir, m'installer dans une belle banlieue avec juste ma fille... Mais j'ai pas le coeur d'abandonner ma soeur.

Après mon café, je m'installe à la cuisine avec Rochali, j'ai même pas soupé encore, je le fais pendant que ma soeur me teins les cheveux en brun foncé, de rouge foncé et vraiment courts, je suis en allant me coucher près de ma fille une brunette aux cheveux longs, je passe pas mal plus innaperçue même avec mon air méditéranéen. La magie des rallonges. Pas qu'on ait les moyens de ce luxe, nos _tracks_, on les trouve à rabais, c'est celles dont personne veux à cause qu'elles ont des défauts. Rien n'y parais sur ma tête, parce que ma soeur est bonne à les poser.

Au matin, pendant mon déjeuner, j'apelles ma TS à Longueuil, qui est rassurée que je sois en sécurité avec ma fille, pendant que je suis au téléphone, ma Jorane dévore des bananes comme un monstre, sous le regard impresionné de l'intendant de la cuisine, c'est pas pour rien que je l'apelles ma banane, cette enfant là. Elle est folle des bananes, elle aime tellement ça.

Après déjeuner, ma soeur se mets à m'achaler pour aller faire un tour d'auto, je déteste quand elle fait l'enfant de même, elle est mère de famille, et puis moi j'ai pas d'argent pour du gaz. J'ai pas d'argent pour rien, elle le sais. Le pire, c'est que je suis même pas surpris quand elle sors un vingt dollars de nulle part, en me disant qu'elle veux aller à Pointe Fortune. Je me ronchonne à moi même, en faisant un sac à couche pour Jorane, mais Rochali me dis que la madame vas rester avec eux, c'est juste nous deux. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir lui crier un peu après dans l'auto sur se serrer la ceinture, et agir en adulte. Je sers fort ma Jorane dans mes bras, je lui fais un gros bec.

-Je voudrais t'amener, ma banane, mais il faut que je cries contre Rochali. Puis je veux pas que tu pleures. Je t'aime. Je te vois tantôt quand on va revenir, ok? On ira faire une promenade à pieds, trouver un parc. Oh, bisou, ma belle amour.

Elle est tout sourire quand je la laisse à la dame, elles vont faire des chenilles avec des cartons d'oeufs et des mangeoires d'oiseau avec des rouleaux de papier toilettes vides, ça l'enchante, ma banane, malgré ses retards, elle est tellement facile à vivre.

Dans la Civic, je me lâche lousse sur ma soeur, je lui cries par la tête pendant quasiment trois quart d'heures, mais elle se maquille, elle a pas l'air de m'écouter. Je finis par abandonner. Quand je me stationne au magasin général à Pointe Fortune, pour aller aux toilettes, je l'avertis.

-Moi j'ai fini de perdre mon temps, Rochali. J'attends nos passeports à moi et Jorane, aussitôt qu'on les reçois, on pars.

-Ou?

-Tu es la dernière personne à qui je le dirais. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller, Rochali. Et agir en adulte. Je suis ni ta mère, ni celle de tes fils.

Dans le magasin, tout les employés sont souriants, dans mes poches, j'ai environ trois dollars, je décide d'acheter une gâterie pour Jorane, un pain aux bananes maison, en sortant du magasin avec la clé des toilettes, Rochali est en train de jaser à un garçon de son âge, accotée contre ma voiture... Quand je ressors du magasin après avoir rendu la clé, Rochali est assise dans l'auto, en train d'arranger son rouge à lèvres. Je viens de voir mon reflet dans la glace, aux toilettes, c'est pas beau à voir, j'ai l'air d'un épouvantail. Hop, la trousse à maquillage se retrouve sur mes genoux, je reçois un sourire approbateur de ma soeur, j'irai pas lui faire le plaisir d'un maquillage complêt, mais je mets quand même une fondation, du _bronzer_, une touche de mascara et une touche de _gloss_, je me trouve plus d'allure comme ça. Quand je mets le contact, elle me supplies, elle veux aller à quelque part, c'est pas loin, elle en beurre épais, je roule les yeux en y allant. Si elle peux se la fermer ensuite. Si elle débarque, je l'abandonne là, je vais chercher ma fille, et puis je retourne à Longueuil, je prends nos affaires, ma TS vas nous aider à nous relocaliser.

Après quelques minutes à chercher ou exactement elle veux aller, on aboutis devant une clôture devant laquelle se trouve un agent de sécurité. Je viens pour faire demi tour, mais ma soeur m'arrête avant que je puisse reculer. "C'est ici", qu'elle me dis, sans me dire c'est ici que quoi. Quand l'agent de sécurité se penche à ma fenêtre, j'ai aucune idée de quoi lui dire, mais Rochali souris, en donnant nos noms. L'homme regarde sur son clipboard, puis fais signe à quelqu'un qu'on vois pas d'ouvrir la grille.

-Avancez.

-Rochali, c'est quoi cette place?

-Attends, tu vas voir!

Mais quelle surprise j'ai de la voir ouvrir la valise de l'auto et d'en sortir nos deux sacs. Elle est toute à sa joie en suivant les instructions pour entrer dans la grosse cabane qui se trouve là, je me rassois au volant pour retourner à ma fille quand je me rends compte qu'elle est partie avec mes clés. Je me retrouve à courrir après elle, mais je dois m'être perdue, parce que je la trouves pas, je m'enfonce encore plus dans la grande maison, sans trouver personne. Je finis par m'accroupir dans un coin, à pleurer, c'est comme ça qu'un homme dans la fin vingtaine me trouve quelques minutes plus tard, il s'accroupis devant moi et me flatte les bras.

-C'est quoi, le problème?

-Hein?

-Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Parce que ma soeur est folle, et que je suis perdue. J'aime pas être perdue.

-Je peux pas t'aider pour ta soeur, mais je peux t'aider à te dé-perdre. Attends. Ton mascara est _waterproof_, c'est à cause que tu pleures tout le temps?

-Non. J'suis juste découragée de ma vie.

Je fais une face, avant de me relever debout. L'homme souris, avant de m'éponger les joues avec un _kleenex_, j'irai pas dire à un étranger que mon maquillage est _waterproof _à cause des trois enfants qui vivent chez nous. Je le suis dans le dédale des couloirs, il ouvre une porte en me souriant.

-Voilà, à bon port, mademoiselle.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Il laisse la porte refermer derrière moi après m'avoir donné le _kleenex_, je me mouche avant de le jeter, puis Rochali me repères.

-Nat, viens ici! Ça va?

-Donne moi mes clés, Ro, je m'en vais.

Elle fais la sourde oreille, j'ai envie de la battre, mais on est dans une pièce remplie de belles filles, je décide de juste chercher mes clés dans sa sacoche, je les trouve pas. Elles doivent être dans un des sacs. Je viens à peine de me lever debout que les lumières tamisent, l'homme qui m'a aidé à retrouver mon chemin fais son apparition, je remarque les caméras sur les murs, les perches de son, j'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Toutes les autres filles se mettent à crier comme des perdues, ma soeur y compris, _the hell_? Elles se garrochent sur l'homme pour se présenter, mais il les arrête d'un geste, avant de dire qu'on est 26, mais il a juste 20 lits. Une compétition s'impose. C'est quand il est de profil à moi que je le reconnais, c'est un joueur de hockey qui a fait une pub pour les céréales préférées de ma fille, mais son nom m'échappe.


	2. Chapter 2

Les équipes sont formées au hasard, je réussis à tirer de Rochali que c'est un show de téléréalité ou en théorie on pourrais trouver l'amour, je suis complêtement abasourdie. Ou est-ce qu'ella eu une idée aussi stupide? C'est en chuchotant que je lui _shootes _de la merde comme quoi je veux retourner à ma fille, que c'est une idée stupide, elle me chuchote en retour que le joueur de hockey, Mark Treliving, il est _loadé _à l'os, qu'une de nous deux finisse avec lui assure notre avenir.

Je me retrouve dans l'équipe opposée de Rochali, et Mark, oui c'est son nom, il annonce qu'on va jouer au hockey pour notre place dans la maison. Mon essai à le prendre à part pour lui expliquer que je veux m'en aller s'avère infructueux, je décide de réfléchir pendant la partie, plus je réfléchis, mieux je joues, je me retrouve avec tout le temps de glace, et neuf points durant la partie d'une heure. Moi et les douzes filles de mon équipe avons donc un lit. Mark m'approche en souriant, et entoure mes épaules de son bras.

-Je pense que c'est clair de qui a gagné la compétition. Natella, pour tes neuf points, tu te mérite trente minutes en tête à tête avec moi, Catherine, pour tes trois points, dix minutes. Félicitations aux gagnantes, vous vous méritez une place dans le dortoir. Les perdantes, vous devez nominer deux des filles de l'équipe opposée et quatres filles de votre propre équipe pour partir. Vous pouvez pas éliminer aucune fille ayant compté un but.

_Fuck_, que je me dis. Ça sauve Rochali qui a compté un but chanceux contre mon équipe. Si elle avait pas compté un but, on aurais pû s'en aller. L'autre fille, Catherine, elle a son tête-à-tête en premier, les dix minutes les plus longues de ma vie, je les passe à tuer Rochali de toutes les façons possible avec mon imagination. J'en suis à lui faire la peau avec une sableuse quand Catherine reviens, je suis les indications pour me retrouver dans un boudoir ou Mark m'attends, il souris, je décide d'être franche avec lui.

-Écoute, t'es gentil et tout, mais moi, je veux pas être ici. C'est Rochali qui m'a... Ma soeur me rends folle. Je devrais être chez moi à me chercher un nouvel emploi.

Il lèves un sourcil, tapote le siège près du sien, avant de me serrer la main.

-Moi c'est Mark.

-Natella. Je m'excuse.

-Ok, si on commençais du début.

-Je me suis même pas inscrite pour participer à ton émission. Rochali a dû le faire. Tu as l'air bien gentil, mais je peux pas rester ici à jouer les amoureuses transies comme ces filles. J'ai des obligations.

-C'est quoi, tes obligations?

-J'ai quatre personnes à ma charge, dont ma soeur Rochali et ma petite fille de trois ans. Ma soeur est pas faite sur le sens du monde, elle pense que c'est correct, ce qu'elle fait. Mais je...

-Ta fille, elle est ou?

-Quelqu'un la garde pour la journée, mais elle peux pas rester ou elle est toute seule. Si je rentre pas ce soir, ma fille va surement se retrouver en famille d'acceuil. Elle a pas de père. J'avais aucune idée en partant ce matin que je me retrouverais ici.

-Viens, on va aller chercher ta fille. Ce sera notre tête-à-tête.

Sur le chemin du stationnement, je prends la décision que Rochali, elle va s'arranger avec ses troubles. Et moi, je vais m'arranger avec les miens. Elle a pas voulu penser à ses fils, elle pense qu'une dame de refuge va s'en occuper pour quelques semaines, elle aura bien une mauvaise surprise en sortant de chez Mark. Dans l'auto de Mark, un Lincoln Aviator, il m'interroge un peu plus, une caméra sur le siège arrière nous filmes.

-Ta fille a quel âge?

-Trois ans et demi.

-Oh!

Je dis rien de son exclamation, il s'attendait à un bébé plus jeune, c'est évident. Certainement pas à ce que j'aie eu un bébé à quatorze ans et demi, tendance quinze ans. Je décide de clarifier, sans rien dire.

-Viol.

-Oh. Je suis désolé.

-Pas autant que moi. C'est pas grave.

-Ta soeur a un enfant aussi?

-C'est à elle de te le dire, pas à moi.

-Alors c'est oui. Je vais appeler Demi, c'est la _nanny _de ma mère, elle adore les enfants.

-La _nanny _de ta mère?

-Oui, elle est au service de ma mère depuis 22 ans, j'ai trois soeurs et quatre frères, tu sais?

-Non, je savais pas.

-Ma mère a 62 ans, maintenant, elle travailles toujours, c'est sa femme et Demi qui ont fini de prendre soin de nous.

-Hein?

-Je t'expliquerai. C'est ici?

Je hoche la tête, il me laisse aller à l'intérieur toute seule, à cause de la caméra, à la dame, je présente un million d'excuses, en empaquetant les choses de Jorane, quand je ressors, l'Aviator est plus là, mais m'attends une limousine avec chauffeur, le chauffeur m'explique que Monsieur Treliving a dû repartir à la maison, mais que lui m'y ramènerais. Quand j'arrive avec Jorane, on nous mets dans une pièce à part, ou il y a des caméras qui me filment quand même, c'est une salle de jeu avec plein de bébelles, ou le manque de caméras sur les pans de murs me dis que personne était censé mettre les pieds dans cette pièce. Le caméraman me laisse quand même savoir que c'est la salle de jeu ou Mark reçois ses neveux quand ils viennent à Pointe Fortune, ici, c'est le chalet de Mark, pas sa maison principale. C'est con, mais c'est bon à savoir. Il me dis ensuite que Mark a laissé savoir aux autres filles que sans questions, si une d'elles a des enfants, il voulait qu'elles les fasse venir, il allait fournir une _nanny_, mais il est hors de question qu'une seule d'entre elle s'empêche de voir ses enfants. Ils passeraient pas à la télé, celles ayant des enfants auraient des accomodements différents adaptés à leur familles, il allait régler ça, celles ayant des enfants ont jusqu'à huit heures pour les rapatrier, ou elles seraient éliminées. C'est comme ça que Catherine à cinq heures entre dans la salle de jeu avec un garçonet d'environ quatre ans qui est bruyant et joyeux, puis une autre fille à six heures moins quart avec deux petites filles, une d'environ un an et une de l'âge de Jorane, moi j'attends de voir le move de Rochali. À sept heures et demi, entre une rousse avec un petit rouquin d'environ 15 mois, et à huit heures moins cinq, Rochali avec ses deux fils. "J'ai été obligée de marcher", qu'elle ronchonnes. On nous informe qu'une des filles va avoir une extension, vu que son garçon est en gaspésie, sans préciser laquelle.

À huit heure piles, Mark entre dans la pièce avec quelques contrats, c'est des contrats de confidentialité, nous dit-il, qui vont nous empêcher de parler des autres enfants entre nous devant la caméra, des contrats béton pour les enfants. Leur visage sera caché, rien pourra les identifier, pas même la couleur de leur cheveux ou leur sexe.

-Ces enfants là ont droit à leur mère, à la paix, mais leur mère a droit à une chance au bonheur aussi.

Il a avec lui son cousin avocat qui nous aide à désenmêler le _lingo _des termes techniques, c'est confiante de mon bon droit et du droit à la paix de Jorane que je le signe, Mark nous assure que rien va permettre à qui que ce soit de l'identifier. Mais en retour, j'ai pas le droit de parler à Catherine de son enfant, ou à Mégane de ses filles, les autres filles sans enfants sont tenues séparées, donc personne dans la maison, à cause de nos contrats, est en mesure de savoir qui a des enfants. Jorane et moi sommes donc reconduites à une chambre en haut, il y a des caméras, mais le producteur m'assure que tout vas bien aller, les chambres sont toutes insonorisées, si ma fille pleure, les filles dans les autres chambres l'entendront pas. Pas d'inquiétude, ma fille est incapable de faire du bruit en pleurant.

Après que Jorane soit endormie pour la nuit, je remarque une porte patio qui mènes sur un jardin intérieur, là aussi se trouvent des caméras, quand Catherine sors de sa chambre pour une cigarette, je remarque que c'est une cour intérieure sur laquelle donnent les chambres des filles qui ont des enfants, sur une des portes, il y a un carton qui dis "nounou". Réponds après que j'aie frappé à la porte une femme dans la mi quarantaine, souriante et douce, qui me rassure très vite. Un des petits frères de Mark a 26 ans, il a un important retard mental, elle prends toujours soin de lui. Jorane est donc en de bonnes mains.

Au matin, la cour intérieure a des airs de fête, avec des ballons, des jouets, deux petites piscines, des tables à pique nique, quelqu'un a dressé une table à buffet avec de quoi déjeuner dessus, Jorane est tout à son bonheur de manger des bananes et du gruau. Pendant le déjeuner, Demi viens la voir, se présente, l'aide à couper ses bananes avant d'aller voir un autre enfant. Je suis donc rassurée de la laisser dans le jardin après l'avoir habillée, elle joues avec Cassandre, la fille de 3 ans de Mégane.

À la cuisine, après m'être habillée, je trouve la plupart des filles, elles sont en train de déjeuner. Comme j'ai mangé dehors avec ma fille, je me fais juste un café, avant d'aller m'asseoir au salon. Durant cette journée, il se passe pas grand chose, je me retrouve à jouer du piano qui se trouve dans la salle de salon, je joues en amateur, mais les notes désaccordées de l'instrument me dit que ce piano est purement décoratif. Je viens de monter des pianos pendant six mois, en plus, je sais jouer, je suis donc en mesure de le réaccorder du mieux que je puisse sans un accordeur. Ça me prends trois heures de plus que je l'aurais fait à la shoppe, mais ça sonne plutôt bien, je remarque que deux des filles me regardent faire depuis presque trois heures, je leur souris.

-Tu joues bien.

-Je suis juste amateure.

-Je suis amateure, pis je sais pas accorder un piano...

-Déformation professionelle, je travaille à fabriquer des pianos comme celui-ci. Il serais mieux accordé avec un accordeur, mais bon...

Je souris de nouveau, avant de continuer à jouer, puis d'aller m'occuper de Jorane, mais aujourd'hui, moi, elle s'en fous, elle a des amis avec qui jouer. Je la regarde quand même pendant presque un autre deux heures, avant de souper avec elle. Une fois qu'elle dors, je la laisse pour retourner au piano, je m'en suis ennuyée, de jouer juste pour moi sans limite de temps. Je joues jusqu'à huit heures et quart, quand je remarque que les câdres sur le mur de séparation sont tous croches, sans exception, je décide d'aller les redresser. C'est des dessins d'enfants, tous pour "_Unkie _Mark". Deux sont signés "Audra", un "Chelsie" avec la moitié des lettres à l'envers, et un est signé "Daniel" avec une tonne de bisous. Le reste ont pas de signatures claires, mais un est annoté en bas d'un minuscule gribouillis très pâle "premier dessin d'August, 13 mois, Dallas", je détecte du jaune, du mauve, du vert et du rose, c'est vraiment cute.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, après une belle marche dans le jardin intérieur, je laisse Jorane à la nounou, et dans le salon, on trouve des _scoreboards _électroniques, un pour chacunes de nous, au mine, c'est écrit 3 pour le score. En dessous, c'est écrit "piano" et "câdres", c'est pas long que je mets 2 et 2 ensemble. Il y a dans la maison des choses qui clochent, on doit trouver c'est quoi et arranger ça. Je décide de pas chercher activement, c'est sans chercher que j'ai trouvé les deux premiers trucs. C,est en réchauffant mon café dans le micro-onde que je me rends compte qu'il est pas à la bonne heure, ça me fais sourire je passe presque une demi-heure à trouver comment faire, mais je réussis. Aussitôt que j'ai fini, une sirène de but de hockey se fait entendre, j'arrive à temps pour voir mon score changer à 4. Je suis en train de jouer du piano quand j'entends la sirène de nouveau, Danicka se retrouve avec deux points, elle arrive en courant pour dire qu'elle a arrangé la sécheuse toute seule. Avec sa trouvaille, le score des choses trouvées monte à 7/20.

Après un après-midi de bricolage avec Jorane puis une sieste, on se fait appeler au salon par la sirène, je fais un gros bec à mon bébé avant d'y aller, je tarde, j'ai pas envie de la laisser. Je me retrouve à côté de Rochali, avant de cliquer. Rochali a juste 17 ans, quelle menterie est-ce qu'elle a été inventer pour avoir sa place ici? Le gars a quasiment la trentaine, elle c'est encore une maudite enfant gâtée. Est-ce que je devrais dire quelque chose à Mark, ou attendre qu'elle se tire dans le pied? Et si ses niaiseries et ses cachoteries m'enlevaient mes chances qui jusqu'ici sont plutôt bonnes?

-Merci, Natella de finalement t'être jointe à nous.

Ça ricane autour de moi, je décide de rien dire ni faire, Mark ricane pour lui même, je peux même pas dire que c'est à cause que je voulais pas laisser ma fille.

-J'ai remarqué que plusieurs d'entre vous ont des talents musicaux. J'ai donc décidé d'improviser un concours de talent. Tant pis si vous savez pas jouer de rien, vous allez devoir vous débrouiller! J'ai décidé de m'adjoindre comme juge mon meilleur ami, mon faux jumeau Anthony Thériault.

On applaudis à l'entrée du meilleur ami en question, c'est dur de pas noter une ressemblance physique frappante, le _frame _de _buff_, les cheveux bruns pâles, les yeux bleus glace, ils sourient même de la même façon. Faux jumeau, c'est le _frickin' _cas de le dire. Ils se serrent dans leurs bras, avant de s'asseoir, puis de se mettre à nous faire passer en ordre alphabétique. Comme il y a 15 filles avant moi, je décide de montrer à Rochali une mélodie vraiment simple à la guitare, qu'elle fasse pas une folle complête d'elle-même, elle va pouvoir chanter un refrain d'une chanson d'Avril Lavigne. Comme elle passe en avant dernier, elle va pouvoir se pratiquer un peu.

Je trouve quand même pas ça fait pour celles qui savent rien à rien à la musique, quand Brooklyn, Beverly, Lena et Kristin ont des voix à tout casser, elles chantent trop bien. Mais que Mélissa qui passe juste avant moi chante "À la claire fontaine" en bon prof de maternelle qu'elle est, ça me réconforte sur mes propres talents d'amateure. Me choisir une chanson a été dur, mais j'ai fini par me creuser la tête assez pour trouver une chanson au piano que je vais pouvoir chanter sans passer pour une folle. _Love Will Lead You Back_ de Taylor Dane. Taylor Dane chantait quand même assez bas, et elle a jamais été même proche de la ligue de Céline Dion et ses cohortes, je m'en sors donc pas si mal.

Quand c'est le tour de Rochali, elle a l'air vraiment nerveuse, c'est vraiment moi qui a absorbé toutes les capacités musicales dans la famille, je peux juste l'encourager silencieusement. Elle s'en sors plutôt bien si on me demandes, à chanter "_Complicated_" je la serres dans mes bras quand elle accours vers moi, rouge de honte. "Panique pas, t'as bien fait ça" que je lui chuchote. Brooklynn et Lena sont appelées pour le round deux, les deux plus belles voix, Anthony et Mark délibèrent longtemps, avant de juger que Brooklynn a le meilleur talent de chanteuse, et que c'est le temps qu'elle retourne chez elle.

-C'est une compétition amicale, qu'on voulais. Tu t'es avérée trop compétitive. Pendant que tu t'époumonais pour nous donner un _show_, on avait en arrière de nous quatres filles qui avaient absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elles faisaient, pis sept filles qui se sont fendues le derrière à ce qu'elles aient pas l'air trop folle quand elle seraient devant tout le monde. Je me cherche une blonde, pas une soliste de chorale. Désolé.

Wow, que je me dis. Wow-_frickety_-wow. Elle s'en vas, fachée d'avoir été éliminée en premier, la fille qui pouvais faire une compétition de faire cuire une pizza surgelée... Mark et Anthony nous laissent, Rochali me serre dans ses bras, vraiment heureuse de pas avoir été la pire, genre Zoë qui fausse presque juste en parlant. Pendant qu'elle me remercie, je prends la décision de pas la dévoiler, mais de pas mentir non plus. Si on m'interroge sur l'âge de Rochali, je dirai la vérité.

De retour à ma chambre, pendant que les filles se font une célébration d'être encore là, je veille au sommeil de ma fille, assise dans le noir. Un petit coup à la porte me fais sursauter. Je vais ouvrir, en faisant attention de pas révéler ma fille, de l'autre côté, Anthony me souris, il a une grosse boite dans les mains.

-Je suis envoyé par Mark. Il a quelque chose pour toi.

-Pour moi?

Il me tends la boite au complêt avant de s'en aller, j'allume une lumière avant d'ouvrir la boite, dans laquelle je trouve un clavier électronique, avec une note de Mark que je décide de lire à voix haute, avec ma belle éducation de cinquième année.

-"À consulter ma grande soeur, j'ai compris qu'une pianiste en herbe aime pouvoir jouer ou ça lui plait, surtout quand elle a des enfants. Mon petit cadeau pour toi, Natella." Aw, c'est donc bien gentil!

Et tellement vrai. Ça me manquait, de pas pouvoir jouer tranquillement, assis dans le noir, avec mes écouteurs, à regarder la vie dehors. Depuis deux jours que je suis ici que j'aimerais bien endormir Jorane au piano comme je le faisait avant de me faire voler le mien, j'en suis vraiment reconnaissante à Mark. C'est comme ça que je me retrouve avec un verre de vin et le clavier, assis sur le bord de ma porte patio, un sourire dans ma face. Je suis mon meilleur public, j'ai toujours aimé mieux jouer sans public. Quand je faisait des pianos, je restais souvent après la _job _juste pour jouer un peu sur les pianos qui attendaient le testeur ou ceux dans la salle de montre.

À cinq heures du matin, je me retrouve avec un cas d'insomnie que je vais promener dans le salon, avec mes lunettes, ma robe de chambre et mon MP3 qui me blaste du L7 dans les oreilles. C'est en regardant les caméras que je vois que quelque chose cloche avec la sonnette d'entrés, je fais un essai à la sonnette, qui sonne pas, j'essaie de pas me planter en allant gosser dans le boite qui est pas scellée contre le mur, le ressort a été enlevé, ce qui fais que la sonnette sonne pas quand on appuies sur le bouton. Je replace le ressort, avant de faire sonner le carillon, puis je replace la boite protective en souriant, quand je retourne dans le salon après avoir replacé le tabouret, mon score a changé à 4.

Vers midi, pendant que je suis assise dans le jardin avec Catherine, on est en train d'en venir à la conclusion qu'entre nous, juste ici, c'est correct de parler des enfants, mais pas dans le reste de la maison, on entends la sirène qui est supposée nous faire venir au salon, ça nous fais rouler des yeux toute les deux, on pouffe de rire, avant d'embrasser nos enfants puis de se depêcher, on veux pas être les dernières.

Mark nous attends, la chance, Mégane tardes, quand elle arrive finalement, Mark nous laisse savoir que ce genre de retard sera plus toléré.

-Quiconque arrive plus que cinq minutes après la sirène va rester au banc durant le match. Manquer le match équivaut à une pénalité, qui est de pas participer à la compétition, ce qui équivaut à une chance d'être éliminé. C'est valide à partir de immédiatement. Mégane, rejoins les autres.

Mark se retourne pendant que Mégane nous rejoint, il déroule une grosse mappemonde, puis une autre toile qui contient un arbre géléalogique, je suis impresionnée, Mark est remonté à vraiment loin dans son arbre.

-C'est pas tout le monde qu'on peux juste regarder pis identifier son ascendance. Je suis une de ces personnes là. Ma généalogie m'intéresse beaucoup, pis manger m'intéresse beaucoup.

On rigole toutes, avant de se calmer.

-Du côté de mon père, je fais remonter mon arbre généalogique en Afrique du Sud, puis, avant 1652, je le fais remonter jusqu'en Hollande. Du côté de ma mère, je fais remonter mon arbre jusqu'à la France Valoise, à Étienne Marcel né en 1316. Je suis donc Français et Hollandais. Je vous demanderai pas de faire votre arbre généalogique jusqu'en 1316, ça m'a pris presque vingt ans, mais j'aimerais que vous remontiez assez loin pour savoir vos origines, mettons arrière-grand-père ou arrière-arrière grand-père immigrant, puis que vous me cuisiniez un plat venant de votre pays d'origine. Vous avez jusqu'à six heures trente. Bonne chance.

Un défi vraiment facile pour moi, j'ai connu mon arrière grand-père, un Grec de souche, Kostos, qui lui avait fait sa généalogie et l'avais remontée jusqu'à la fin de l'empire Byzantin en 1453. Je sais aussi que le seul met Grec que Rochali est capable de préparer, c'est la _moussaka_. Je décide donc de faire les _souvlakis_, avec la _tzatziki _maison, le riz et la salade grecque, avec les onions, les olives, les concombres, le fromage féta; avec le pain _souvlaki _et les _baklavas _pour déssert. Les autres filles se demandent en maudit ce que je fais avec ma baguette de store, et puis je vois dans la face de ma soeur qu'elle voudrais avoir un quelconque talent dans une cuisine. Je décide d'en faire plus, puis de souper avec Jorane dans notre chambre, elle aime les _souvlakis _au porc et les _baklavas_.

Elle s'endors sur son souper, ma belle banane, à six heures quinze je la mets dans mon lit, après lui avoir nettoyé ses petites mains toutes collantes des _baklavas_, puis je nettoie notre table. Six heures trente, mes _souvlakis _sont réchauffés, ma salade est faite, mon riz est fini de cuire, je fais une belle présentation, comme la dernière compétition, on fais gouter à Mark en ordre alphabétique, à partir de ce qu'elles ont trouvé sur leurs origines.

Il goute à la pizza d'Allison et celle d'Ashley, le soul food de Beverley qui a juste pu remonter en Louisianne et la poutine de Catherine, qui est adoptée, elle est plutôt émotionelle en racontant que les listes sont bloquées et confidentielles, et que jamais elle pourra rencontrer ses parents biologiques. Elle a donc fait une bonne vieille poutine, tout ce qu'il y a de plus québécois. Claire a fait un cassoulet, Danicka a fait une tourtière gaspésienne et Jennifer, tout ce qu'il a de plus québécois a fait de la soupe _wonton _et des _egg rolls_, elle ricane en racontant que tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que des vagues arrière grand-parents étaient asiatiques, qui se sont _dé-asiatiqués_ comme elle dit avec des blancs, des noirs, des indiens, et aujourd'hui, dans sa famille, ils sont blancs. Jessica elle, de la pizza hawaiienne, Mark grignote à peine un quart de pointe, avant de dire que Jessica est bien belle, mais elle sais pas faire à manger. Kenya pose une assiette de pieds de porc et de riz que Mark goutes du bout des lèvres, Kim lui sers des _meatballs _suédoises sur des _linguinis_, et Kristin un bon ragoût irlandais que Mark dévore et fais descendre avec la bière qu'elle lui a servi en même temps. Lena lui donne un _break _avec un granita au melon, en expliquant qu'elle est italienne aussi, mais qu'il devais commencer à avoir son voyage des pizzas, ça fait bien rigoler Mark.

Mégane reprends le bal avec de la pizza, Mélissa elle a fait des coeurs de pigeon et un _steak _de chevreuil "pour célébrer ses origines Amérindiennes", je suis nerveuse de déposer mon assiette devant lui. Il souris.

-Natella est Greque.

-Oui.

-J'aime pas les onions.

Mon coeur se serres pendant qu'il enlève les onions de la salade, je me frapperais, il goute un peu à tout comme il a fait avec tout les plats jusqu'ici, avant de sourire. J'ai frappé le gros lot avec les _baklavas_, il en mange trois avant de repousser son assiette.

-J'me bourrerais, ça s'apelle comment, ça?

-Des _baklavas_, c'est au miel et aux amandes.

-C'est vraiment bon.

Je souris, reprends mon assiette, pendant que Nicole dépose devant lui une pointe de pizza aux fruits qui a vraiment pas rapport, Rita une espèce de soupe fusion, c'est évident que Mark aime pas ça, puis Rochali pose sa _moussaka_, j'ai le coeur qui fait un bond, trop d'ail, son aubergine est pas assez cuite, elle est trop huileuse, je le vois juste en regardant Mark la couper en deux. Il force deux bouchées, avant de caler un grand verre d'eau, puis souris à Rochali en lui redonnant son assiette. Zoë finit avec une soupe _Pho _traditionelle et du boeuf frit avec des crevettes grillées et du poudding aux fèvres. Il se frotte le ventre en se remettant debout.

-Je suis content d'en avoir appris plus sur vos origines à toutes. Merci de vous être prêtées au jeu. Kristin, Zoë, Catherine et Jennifer, je pense que vous êtes celles qui ont le mieux compris ce que je voulais, ou qui ont fais les meilleurs plats. Vous aurez donc chacunes trente minutes en ma compagnie ce soir. Zoë, viens.

Je suis décue, pourtant j'ai travaillé fort, je regarde Mark partir avec la grande et belle Zoë, je suis tellement décue que je jettes les restants au lieu de les mettre au frigidaire, et je me retrouve à bouder dans ma chambre. Je m'endors avec ma déception, et durant la nuit, j'ai des mauvais rêves, des rêves de Normétal, je me réveille en hurlant, ça réveille Jorane qui panique et cours aussi bien qu'elle peux chercher ma soeur, Rochali me calme autant qu'elle peux, elle m'écoute pleurer, je lui chuchote en Grec, trop bas pour que qui que ce soit puisse entendre, elle me frotte le dos en répétant "je sais, Nattie, je sais juste trop bien." Elle finis par m'embrasser le front et s'en aller quand je suis assez calmée pour me reprendre. Jorane finit dans mes bras, elle pleure à chaudes larmes, c'est rare que je me réveille en hurlant, je fais à peu près tout ce que je peux pour aller me coucher de bonne humeur, pour pas faire de cauchemars.

-Pleures pas, mon amour. Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait aussi peur.

Elle se rendors, pas moi. Je reste à fixer le plafond jusqu'à la première lueur de l'aube, avant d'aller me faire un café. À la cuisine, Nicole, Kenya, Beverley, Kim et Danicka sont en train de se demander c'est qui la folle qui hurles à trois heures du matin, Kim me demande si j'ai entendu quelque chose, je secoues la tête pour répondre non. J'ai hurlé tellement fort et tellement longtemps que j'ai la gorge qui fais mal.

-Ça devais être la _métalleuse_, qui cries comme une folle toute la journée...

-Kristin?

-Ben oui, "Kristin" qui est tellement belle, tellement fine pis tellement Irlandaise...

-Pfft, t'es folle, Kenya!

-Moi, j'suis folle? Pis toi? Toi t'es aussi folle que moi, Nicole!

Je les laisse à leur conversation vide, je trouve que c'est cinq filles superficielles, Nicole a 39 ans, elle agis comme une ado, Kenya en a 35, elle adore le drame, Beverley se pense à _Hollywood_, Kim c'est une grande gueule et Danicka se pense mieux que tout le monde. Je préfère la compagnie de Catherine, dont la vie tourne autour de la nourriture et de son fils, celle de Mégane dont la vie est centrée sur ses filles, ou celle de Kristin, qui malgré ses allures de _métalleuse_, comme dis si bien Kim est vraiment gentille et drôle.

Au jardin, je trouve Kristin, justement, qui est en train de s'amuser avec un chat, je sais pas d'ou il sors, mais elle s'amuse bien. Le chaton est sur ses genoux, il essaie faiblement de se défendre des attaques de Kristin, qui ricane.

-_Go home, cat, you're drunk_! Tu peux même pas te défendre! _Go home, cat! You're so drunk. So drunk, so drunk! Go home! Ahh! I got your butt! I got your butt! Got your butt!_ Aaah! Minou!

-Tu t'amuses?

-Ben oui! Le chat a l'air soul! Y'é slow en tabarouette. Aww! Ouch! Crisse! Ouch!

Je la regarde jouer avec le chat pendant quelques minutes, le chat a vraiment l'air ivre, je commence à ricaner aussi pendant que Kristin fais des sons pas possible, elle s'amuse vraiment, même si le chat lui massacre les mains.

-C'est un cadeau de Mark à Ronron, le chat.

-C'est gentil.

-Ouais. Ronron est en amour ben raide avec le minou. Moi j'aime pas trop les chats, mais lui c'est le chat soul. Hein minou? _Go home, cat! You're drunk_! Il a tu fait un cadeau à ton bébé Banane?

-Indirectement. Un clavier électronique, comme ça, je peux jouer tranquille dans ma chambre.

-Cool. C'est tu toi ou ta soeur qui a crié de même, à matin? J'ai fait le saut en maudit, j'en suis tombée en bas de mon lit.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je voulais pas réveiller personne. Kim et Kenya pensent que c'est toi toi qui criais.

-Laisse les parler à travers leur chapeau. Je m'en fous si elles pensent que c'est moi. J'ai pris le blâme pour pire dans ma vie.

-Comme quoi?

-Des trucs. Je t'en parlerai après que j'en aies parlé à Mark. Disons que j'ai jamais été quelqu'un de sage.

Je souris, moi aussi j'ai mes secrets que je dirais pas aux autres filles avant de les dire à Mark. Je me passe quand même la réflection que mes secrets à moi sont pires, la plupart sont partagés avec Rochali.


	4. Chapter 4

Durant la journée, je m'enquis du fait que ma fille était censée passer la fin de semaine chez son parrain, c'est vendredi et Morgan attends mon appel, je le sais. C'est pas trop long que j'ai ma réponse, la visite aux parrains, c'est comme la fin de semaine chez papa, je pourrai aller porter ma fille à Lachute. Je suis bien contente, même si j'étais censée y aller aussi. J'apelles mon ami, toute contente qu'au moins, une de nous deux pourra profiter de lui.

"Bonjour."

-Mor, c'est Nat. Comment ça va?

"Je vais très bien, tout comme vous. Je vous attends ce soir."

-Le plan a un peu changé, _dear_. Ce serait juste Jorane. Je suis obligée ailleurs.

"Pour le weekend entier... Quel dommage, moi qui me délectait déjà de votre compagnie."

-Je sais. C'est quelque chose que j'avais pas prévu du tout, disons que Rochali a frappé.

"Elle a même très bien frappé, directement dans la vanité de cet homme. Soit, je devrai m'accomoder de la présence tranquille de ma magnifique Jorane sans celle de sa magnifique daronne."

-Dans la catégorie "céladon", il se fais pas mieux que Morgan, à ce qu'on raconte. On se cache à Lachute.

"Vous vous cachez. C'est mauvais, nous devrions reporter nos engagements."

-Pas cachées comme ça. Je dois tout simplement demeurer à Lachute durant quelques semaines.

"Je vois. Vous avez mal choisi vos mots."

-Pas vraiment. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ma situation. Vous viendrez?

"Bien sur, que je viendrai. Vous me voyez même forcé à ne pas envoyer mon chauffeur et à venir moi-même."

-Le chauffeur venait de toutes façons, alors... Je vous vois à dix-neuf heures.

"Dix-neuf heures, c'est exact. Soyez prudente, au volant."

Il raccroche, ça me fais sourire alors que je repose le combiné. Cet homme est la raison pour laquelle je me suis jamais laissée aller à parler comme un québécois, avec les "pis", les "ben" et autres mots d'argot qui défont un langage. Je commencerai pas à parler le Francais de France avec les "ne" et les bouts pointus des mots, mais je parles aussi bien que je peux.

Au jardin, je trouve Jorane qui joues dans la piscine, elle est bien heureuse, encore plus de m'éclabousser, j'en ris. Je vérifies ensuite que Rochali est pas dans les parages, avant de me pencher vers Jorane.

-Aller voir Morgan, tu veux?

Les gros "oui!" de la tête, elle tape dans ses mains autant qu'elle est capable, ça fais sa joie la plus complête. On passe l'après-midi à se mettre belle, Jorane mets sa plus belle robe, ses plus beaux souliers après un long bain moussant, je lui fais une belle couette, avant de faire un sac de son plus beau linge, ses couches, ses collants, Morgan, c'est pas un gars qui a jamais voulu ou qui voudra jamais des enfants, c'est réglé depuis ses 18 ans, jamais il sera père, mais avec Jorane, c'est un parrain absolument exemplaire, il la gâte comme une princesse, l'amène partout et la présente fièrement, si il m'arrive malheur, c'est Morgan qui va s'occuper de ma fille, pas Rochali. Mais Rochali le sais même pas, elle sais même pas que Morgan existe. Morgan, c'est mon secret, mon catimini qui sait tout de ma vie, mais dont ma vie ignore l'existence.

Après le sac, je me maquille, un peu plus complêtement que je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, Jorane sur le comptoir de ma salle de bain me regarde faire avec un sourire, elle fais la moue quand je lui montre mon gloss pour en avoir, elle ferme les yeux quand je me mets de l'ombre à paupière, je lui en mets du rose qui va bien avec sa belle robe noire et pourpre, elle est toute contente. Puis, à six heures trente, on viens me chercher pour que je puisse sortir par un autre porte que la porte principale, dans ma voiture j'installe Jorane dans son siège, avant d'aller à Lachute. 7 heures tapante, la voiture de Morgan s'arrête devant la mienne, nez à nez, le chauffeur en sors pour ouvrir la portière à Morgan, sur qui Jorane se lances.

Morgan l'atrappe, se plante le nez dans son cou et prends un grand respir de son odeur de bébé, il me souris, avant de m'embrasser la joue, presque au coin des lèvres.

-Bonsoir, ma tendre amie. Vous êtes ravissante.

-Vous êtes pas mal non plus.

C'est la plus stricte vérité, Morgan, c'est un méchant pétard. Toujours en _suit _noir minuit, avec une chemise rouge, pourpre ou noire, une cravate qui _matches_, des souliers du cuir le plus souple et fin, les boutons de manchette, la belle Rolex en argent et les noirs cheveux gominés, rasé de près, il a un beau corps musclé, et avec mes 5 pieds quatre, ses cinq pieds cinq font qu'il est quand même plus grand que moi. En presque deux ans que je le connais, j'ai jamais porté de talons pour avantager ma grandeur. J'ai appris à m'aimer petite. J'ai jamais mangé à ma faim pour des longues périodes de temps, j'ai donc jamais vraiment grandi.

-Alors Lachute.

-Une idée de fou de Rochali. Comme à l'habitude, elle pense à elle seule, et au diable le reste du monde.

-Et ma jolie Jorane! Comment vas tu, ma princesse?

Je souris de la familiarité, Jorane lui montre le pouce d'une manière qui montre qu'elle est numéro un, elle pourrais pas aller mieux. Morgan l'embrasse, avant de la poser au sol, elle se sauve dans la Bentley, ou le chauffeur lui laisse la porte ouverte si elle veux ressortir. Jorane, c'est le seul être humain auquel Morgan aies posé une question avec un point d'intérrogation, _ever_. Morgan poses pas de question. Il évite les questions comme la plaie. Il aime pas avoir l'air curieux. Mais Jorane avec son handicap comprends juste pas sa façon de parler sans point d'intérrogations, et c'est la seule personne pour qui Mor fais l'exception d'une pratique qu'il abhorre. Adresser quelqu'un dans un vocabulaire hautain, en les vouvoyant, et sans poser de question, c'est ce qu'il a appris à faire. Tutoyer Jorane, lui poser des questions et dire "gros" au lieu de "corpulent" par exemple, c'est contre-nature pour lui. Le seul temps ou il est capable de me tutoyer, c'est quand on viens de faire l'amour. Et même là, ça dures jamais longtemps.

-Elle est si belle.

-Oui. Elle va peut-être s'endormir en voiture, je l'ai réveillée avec un cauchemar la nuit dernière, et la sieste cet après-midi a été annullée.

-Un cauchemar, ma pauvre amie, quel malheur. Vous irez mieux.

-Oui. Je vais déjà mieux. Je me désole de ne pas pouvoir retourner à Montréal avec vous.

-Nous ramènerons Jorane dimanche à seize heures.

-Ça me conviens très bien.

Je souris qu'il me prennes par la taille, me colle contre lui et m'embrasse la joue délicatement, puis me laisse aller. Il ramasse le sac par terre, le tends à son chauffeur, prends le siège d'auto de Jorane dans ma voiture, je prends ma fille dans mes bras, la serre fort et l'embrasse pendant que le chauffeur se débat à installer le siège près de la place de Morgan dans la voiture. J'ai un soupir avant de tendre Jorane à Mor, j'embrasse mon ami sur la joue, en me permettant une familiarité.

-Prends bien soin de ma fille, David.

-Je prends toujours un soin jaloux de notre _marmousette_, Natella.

-Je sais. Soyez prudent.

-Vous de même.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Je les regarde partir, je réprime mon envie de pleurer, comme toujours quand je suis séparée de mon bébé pour plus qu'une journée. De retour au chalet de Mark, j'arrive comme il expliquais une compétition, je sais dès que je mets les pieds au salon que je vais être pénalisée à cause que la sirène a été entendue il y a plus que cinq minutes.

-Merci de finalement te joindre à nous.

Je réponds pas, j'écoute en m'assoyant son explication, il veux qu'on fasse plus ou moins un exposé oral sur la personne qui nous inspire le plus au monde, mort ou vivant, qui on veux, si j'aurais pu participer, j'aurais essayé d'écrire quelque chose sur Nelson Mandela, ou Pandore, preuve que malgré toutes les plaies, il reste toujours un fond d'espérance. Les autres filles s'éloignent avec leurs _pads_, et Mark m'approche, il dois bien voir mon air triste.

-Pourquoi t'as mis quinze minutes à venir, après la sirène?

-J'étais même pas ici, j'était partie porter ma fille à son parrain pour le _weekend_, c'était déjà prévu avant que je me retrouve ici, et le producteur a dit que c'était d'accord pour que j'ailles la porter à Lachute.

-Oh.

-C'est pas grave. Je suis pas très bonne à l'écriture de toutes façons.

-Tu aurais écrit sur quoi?

-Mandela, ou Pandore.

-Pandore?

-Oui. Tu connais la légende?

-Non.

-C'est la première femme créée par Héphaïstos, Zeus lui fit don d'une boite, et envoya Pandore à Épiméthée, le premier homme, qui épousa Pandore. Il ouvrit après leur mariage la boite maudite, de laquelle s'échapèrent tout les Biens et les Maux, il ne resta au fond de la boite que l'Espérance. Épiméthée était le frère de Prométhée, l'homme qui vola le feu au ciel. Prométhée était aussi le frère d'Atlas.

-Atlas, il faisait quoi?

-Il a pris le parti des Géants face aux Dieux. Zeus l'a condamné à soutenir sur ses épaules la voûte du ciel. Atlas était le fils de Clyménée, du Grec Klytaimnestra, mon deuxième prénom. Je me retrouve donc liée à Pandore.

-Clyménée. Klytaimnetstra.

-Ou Clytemnestre. C'est la fille de Tyndare, le roi légendaire de Sparte et sa femme Léda. On la dit mère d'Iphigénie, qu'Agamemmon, le mari de Clytemnestre sacrifia à Artémis, et d'Oreste et d'Électre, qui la tuèrent pour venger leur père, après que de concert avec son amant Eghiste, elle le tues à son retour de Troie. C'est de la mythologie, rien ne fais beaucoup de sens.

-Prométhée était le frère d'Atlas, mais pas le fils de Clyménée.

-C'est compliqué, la mythologie Grecque.

-Et Mandela.

-Pour des raisons évidentes. J'aurais probablement penché pour Pandore, beaucoup plus compliquée et torturée. Peut-être... Prométhée, Atlas et Épiméthée étaient frères, mais fils de Dieux, créations de Zeus. Peut-être qu'ils sont nés à différentes époques, à différents endroits de la Grèce, ce qui expliquerais qu'Atlas était le fis de Clyménée, aussi connue sous le nom de Clytemnestre, mais qu'il ne sois pas mentionné comme le frère d'Oreste, d'Iphigénie et d'Électre.

-Peut-être. J'aurais aimé ça entendre en quoi Pandore t'inspire. Mais une leçon en mythologie, c'est pas mal non plus.

-Rochali, vingt dollars que c'est Tupak Shakur, qui l'inspire.

-Quarante que c'est Lady Gaga, de par son originalité et son avant-garde. Vos noms, c'est Grec? J'ai jamais entendu les noms Rochali pis Natella avant.

-Rochali est un nom basque francisé, Natella viens de Nathalie. Nathalie en Grec, c'est Natoulia. mais ici, au Québec, les gens disaient Natella, alors ma mère a changé mon nom.

-Vos parents sont nés en Grèce?

-Moi aussi. Je suis née dans les Carpathes. Menétai.

-Menétai, dans les Carpathes en Grèce. Je suis né à LaPrairie, dans la maison de mes parents. Mes parents ont été ensemble treize ans, jusqu'à la mort de mon père, quand j'avais sept ans. Quelques mois avant que j'aies huit ans.

-Je suis désolée que tu aies perdu ton père si jeune. Tu l'aimais?

-Mon père? De ce que je me souviens, je l'adorais. J'étais son premier garçon, à mon père. Ma mère dit que je lui ressemble, sauf que lui avait les yeux gris pis les cheveux blonds.

-Ta mère s'est remariée?

-Oui et non. Elle est fiancée depuis 13 ans, elle a pas l'intention de se marier. Elle est avec Julie depuis la mort de mon père, depuis 22 ans. Mon père a légué ma mère à Julie, sinon ma mère aurait fini sa vie toute seule. Julie est amoureuse de ma mère depuis presque 50 ans. Après Julie, ma mère a pus rien.

-C'est pas vrai. Ta mère a toi, tes frères et tes soeurs.

-Oui, mais nous, on fais juste dans le support moral. Ma mère est _needy_, quand ça a trait aux sentiments.

-C'est quand même joli, comme histoire, attendre quelqu'un pendant presque 25 ans.

-26 ans. Presque 27. J'ai pas la patience de Julie, la femme après qui j'attends depuis presque 13 ans, j'ai pas envie de gâcher ma vie à l'attendre pendant un autre 15 ans. Le problème, c'est que toutes les femmes que je connais, ou presque, sont amies avec elle. Durant la saison, ou les camps, j'ai pas le temps de me chercher une blonde.

-Je me cherchais pas un ami, tu sais.

-Tu veux rester célibataire?

-Non... Enfin... C'est compliqué. Je suis pas fermée à l'amour, mais on m'a fait des choses au nom de "l'amour"... Qui font que le concept me fais peur. La personne avec qui je voudrais être va toujours me dire non, à cause de ma fille. À cause qu'il veux pas d'enfants, il est complêtement et hermétiquement fermé à l'idée d'un jour se faire appeler "papa". "Parrain" c'est assez de responsabilité pour lui.

-C'est ton _chum_, ton_ fuck friend_? Ou juste un ami?

-C'est mon céladon.

-Ton quoi?

-Céladon désigne ironiquement un amoureux délicat et pasionné, comme le berger de ce nom dans l'_Astrée_, c'est un amoureux platonique et sentimental.

-Ok?

Je rigole, j'ai oublié pendant un moment que je m'adresse à un _meathead_, un _jock_, un sportif, les grands mots, ça rentre pas toujours facilement.

-Dans un monde idéal, il serait mon _chum_. Mais dans ce monde ci, on est _friends with benefits_, mettons.

-Ah! Ok! Là c'est clair! Tu m'as perdu à "platonique", je sais pas ça veux dire quoi.

Je peux apprécier la confession, je peux toujours apprécier un homme qui admets qu'il sais pas quelque chose. Je souris, me gratte le dos avant de replacer mes cheveux d'un geste coquet.

-Platonique, ça veux dire... purement idéal... Platon c'était un auteur, un philosophe qui écrivais sur une théorie idéaliste de l'amour. Je te le donne en mille, il était Grec. Disciple de Socrate et Maître d'Aristote.

-Socrate, il écrivais sur quoi? Pis Aristote?

-Socrate écrivais pas, il enseignait même pas à temps plein, à ce que j'ai lû. Lui, son truc c'était l'ironie et les contradictions. Aristote, lui, c'était la logique. Il a même cherché à définir la vertu avec son ouvrage _Éthique à Nicomaque_.

-La vertu, c'est la chasteté, non?

-De nos jours, oui, mais dans ce temps là, la vertu, c'était ce qui portait quelqu'un à faire le bien et éviter le mal. Comme la vertu Chrétienne, mettons.

-Oh. Je vais me coucher moins niaiseux à soir.

-Moi aussi.

-D'habitude, les filles comme toi me font sentir épais. Je suis pas con, j'aime juste pas lire.

-Les filles comme moi?

-Belles pis intelligentes.

-Je vais te faire une confession. j'ai une cinquième année complêtée. Après, les profs me faisaient passer juste pour plus m'avoir dans leur classes. Lire, c'est pas mon _forté _non plus. Pourtant, j'écoutais mes classes religieusement. J'ai appris en parlant à mes professeurs. Quand ils prenaient quinze ou vingt minutes de leurs temps pour s'asseoir avec moi comme on viens de faire, ça rentrait, ça rentrait, je pense pas avoir oublié une seule affaire dites durant une de ces conversations. Tu sais que Socrate abhorrait l'enseignement dogmatique?

-Abhorrait?

-Détestait à mort. Dogmatique, c'est... C'est ce qu'il faut croire, genre rentré dans ta tête de force, mais pas vraiment prouvé. Tu as surement entendu au moins une fois dans ta vie l'expression "le dogme de la religion"?

-Oui.

-C'est comme "le joug de la religion", c'est forcé. Réciter "un fois un donne un, un fois deux donne deux, un fois trois donne trois" avec trente autres élèves que ça emmerde, ça m'a jamais interessée. Socrate, on dit que sa méthode était de faire découvrir la vérité à ses interlocuteurs en leur posant des questions et en les obligeant à prouver à eux même leurs propres contradictions. Je crois que je serais donc disciple de Socrate, peut-être?

-Peut-être. Peut-être que moi aussi. Qui d'autre était Grec?

-Némésis était la déesse de la Vengeance et de la Justice distributive. Sinon, Léonidas était Grec.

-Cool. Léonidas, il fait pas partie de la mythologie, right? C'était pas un Dieu.

-Non, c'était pas un dieu, mais il fait partie de la mythologie Grecque quand même. La mythologie, c'est l'ensemble des récits légendaires transmis par la tradition qui tente de fournir des explications à des phénomènes naturels et humains. Donc, Léonidas et Sparte font partie de la mythologie.

-Ok. Natella? Est tu bonne pour _sizer _le monde?

-Je me débrouille plutôt bien.

-Moi, tu me _sizerais _comment?

Je le regarde longuement, avant de sourire. Juste en le regardant, grand genre six pieds trois, bâti comme un _quarterback_, avec un nez qui a clairement été cassé plus d'une fois, on a tendance à le classer comme une tête de viande pis à laisser ça à ça, mais c'est pas juste ça.

-Du temps qu'on a passé ensemble, je te décrirais comme quelqu'un d'honnête, un peu impatient, je gagerais ma chemise que tu tiens ça de ta mère, t'es quelqu'un pour qui la famille passe avant tout. Puis ce que tu cherches, c'est ni la meilleure dans tout, ni la plus belle, tu veux juste quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais être bien.

-Pas une tête de viande?

-Dis pas ça. Tu fais juste pas dans l'enseignement dogmatique. T'as fait l'école de la vie, t'as un savoir différent des autres, c'est tout. Comme moi. Je sais à peine lire et écrire, mais je te gages ma chemise que pas une seule des autres filles qui sont ici pourrais parler de mytholologie et de philosophie comme on viens de faire sans te faire sentir comme le dernier des imbéciles. Les gens, quand ils apprennent que j'ai jamais fini l'école, ils pensent que ça leur donne la permission de me traiter en idiote. Mais bien souvent, leurs propos finissent par leur mordre les fesses. Je suis loin d'être une idiote.

-Vraiment loin. Voudrais tu écouter les autres filles avec moi?

Je souris, avant de hocher la tête. C'est sur.

-Qu'est-ce qui fais qu'une fille intelligente comme toi laisse l'école après la cinquième année?

-J'ai continué jusqu'en secondaire deux, mais comme je te l'ai dit, les professeurs me faisaient passer pour plus m'avoir dans leur classe. J'ai dû laisser l'école quand certaines personnes ont compris que l'école, c'était mon refuge. J'y allait pour pas qu'ils puissent me faire mal. Quand ils s'en sont rendus compte, pouf, fini. Pas trop longtemps après ça, j'ai juste pris ma fille, ma soeur, puis on a quitté notre patelin. Je me suis trouvée une bonne travailleuse sociale, qui m'a aidée à recevoir mon émancipation, et puis je me suis mise à travailler pour prendre soin de ma famille.

-Tu t'es fait punir?

-Punir de quoi?

-Ton émancipation. Ç'est pas une punition?

-Non! Une émancipation c'est... Se libérer légalement de ses parents.

-Rochali a eu la sienne?

-Non.

-Ok. Pis t'as travaillé ou, depuis ton émancipation?

-J'ai l'impression que tu as fait exprès pour donner la mauvaise explication au mot "émancipation", je me trompes?

-Non. J'aime ça, t'entendre expliquer. Je sais c'est quoi, une émancipation, je suis pas aussi cave.

-Non, tu l'es pas. J'ai travaillé pour trois McDonalds différents, dans une épicerie, une quincaillerie, j'ai été serveuse dans un restaurant, j'ai travaillé dans la construction, mais l'emploi que j'ai le plus aimé, c'est celui que je viens de perdre. Je montais des pianos dans le parc industriel à Laprairie. J'ai fait ça pendant presque six mois.

-Pourquoi t'es perdu ta _job_?

-Surplus de personnel. J'était dans les dix derniers rentrés à la _shop_, alors j'ai perdu mon emploi. C'est juste de survivre en attendant que mon patron me rapelles.

-Tu faisais quoi, dans la construction?

-Signaleuse. J'ai quitté l'emploi parce que la paie justifiais pas les heures. Trop tard le soir pour pas assez d'argent, j'arrivais pas à payer mon loyer et manger, et voir ma fille. Les pianos, c'était idéal. Heures fixes, bon salaire, c'est dur physiquement, mais c'est vraiment un bon emploi.

-Tu faisait quoi? J'veux dire... Ça consistait en quoi, ta _job_?

-Je pouvais sabler les pièces en bois, ou être à l'assemblage et mettre les pièces ensemble, ou parfois je travaillais à vernir. Et vu que je joues, j'étais une des privilégiées qui pouvait installer les cordes, ou inspecter un piano une fois fini. Pour être testeur, j'aurais eu besoin d'un permis que je pouvais pas me payer, mais le testeur a jamais retourné un piano que j'avais inspecté.

-Tu faisais quel sorte de pianos?

-Steinway. Toi, tu joues au hockey depuis longtemps?

-Moins longtemps qu'Antho. Lui a commencé quand on avait neuf ans. Julie l'amenait à l'aréna de bonne heure le samedi matin, pis moi, j'était tout seul à maison. J'veux dire, pas tout seul, mais j'avais pas Antho, ça fait que j'était tout seul. Julie, c'est la mère de mes frères Anthony pis Zachary. C'compliqué.

-Si tu m'expliques, ce sera plus compliqué.

-Julie est lesbienne. Quand elle a rencontré sa première femme, elles ont fondé une famille ensemble. Anthony en utilisant un oeuf congelé de Julie pis le sperme que mon père avait donné de façon anonyme. Pour Zachary, ma mère a donné un oeuf, sans savoir que le donneur de sperme était mon père. C'est la femme de Julie qui l'a porté. Après que Zachary naisse, Julie pis sa femme ont divorcé, je me souviens pas d'elle pantoute. Mais en tout cas. J'ai grandi avec Anthony, on est frère de lait, que ma mère dit, nos mères nous ont allaité tout les deux en même temps. Il est deux mois plus jeune que moi, pis je le connais depuis que j'ai deux mois. Tu comprends?

-Oui.

-Bon. Ben je me suis mis à aller à l'aréna moi aussi, le samedi matin, juste pour voir Antho jouer. Après quelques semaines, Julie m'a forcé à embarquer sur la glace aussi. Mais j'ai pas eu la piqûre avant d'avoir douze ans. Avant ça, je jouais au hockey en zombie. Je suis passé pro des Juniors majeures avant Anthony qui lui a toujours eu ça dans le sang. Pis autant que tu le saches, je suis pour le plafond salarial des joueurs de hockey. 10 millions par en pour tirer une _puck _dans un but six mois par an, je trouve ça _fucké _dans tête. J'ai un contrat de 4 million sur 4 ans.

-Je comprends. Quand t'es payé plus cher qu'un chirurgien cardiaque hautement spécialisé...

-Exactement. J'ai pas besoin de plus d'argent en jouant au hockey, pas avec mon revenu de la compagnie familiale. Le monde, ils s'étonnent quand ils apprennent que j'ai un DEC en communications, en finances pis que j'ai un an de droit pis un an de médecine sous ma ceinture.

-En droit?

-Un pré-requis de ma dictatrice de grande soeur. Quand mon père est mort, il a tout légué à elle, parce que nous on était trop jeune. Ma soeur avait 17 ans quand mon père est mort. Quand j,ai fini mon secondaire, ma soeur m'a dit que je toucherais ma part de la compagnie quand je serais capable de gêrer mon argent avec ma tête, pis quand je serais capable de répondre au téléphone n'importe ou sans avoir l'air cave. Ça fait que j'ai fait Finances, un an de droit, mon grand-père pis ma soeur sont avocats, pis un an en études vétérinaires. Communications, je suis retourné après, quand je suis passé dans les ligues majeures au hockey, pis que j'ai réalisé que j'était pas capable de parler à une conférence de presse.

-C'est dur, faire des études supérieures?

-Un peu. Mais ma soeur a beau être tyrannique, elle est juste. Elle a passé toute sa vie à se préparer à prendre la relève de mon grand-père pis de ma mère. Elle a pris la direction de la compagnie avec ma mère pis les assosciés de ma mère quand elle avait 26 ans, avec un diplôme en droit administratif et commercial pis en droit criminel, un diplôme en médecine vétérinaire, après que ma nièce August naisse, elle est retournée pour son diplôme en droit immobilier. Son mari est architecte.

-Avocate et vétérinaire. Tes parents, ils faisaient quoi?

-Mon père était vétérinaire, ma mère est _financial guru_, elle travaille en investissement pis en immobilier. Ma mère a travaillé fort depuis qu'elle a rencontré mon père pour que mes frères, mes soeurs pis moi ont ait jamais à s'inquiéter de notre avenir.

-T'es chanceux d'avoir eu les parents que t'as. C'est pas tout les parents qui se soucient de l'avenir de leurs enfants comme ta mère.

-Chaque fois que j'entends quelqu'un me dire ça, je les trouve malade. Je trouve ça impossible, quelqu'un qui a pas eu des parents comme les miens. Avec le souci, t'sais?

-Mais c'est vrai. Y'a des parents qui sont dégeulasses. Je suis pas émancipée pour rien.

Je souris quand même, avant de tapoter sa main. C'est juste 15 minutes qui sont pasées, depuis qu'on a commencé à jaser, mais j'ai l'impression de venir de passer une heure assise avec lui.

-T'es vraiment gentil, mais j'ai faim en maudit.

-T'as pas soupé?

-Non, pas encore.

-Va manger, je vais t'attendre, pour écouter les autres filles.

-Merci.

C'est sans trop réfléchir que je décide de lui embrasser la joue avant d'aller à la cuisine, ou se trouvent en train de disserter sur papier Kim, Ashley et Jessica, les trois ont des regards noirs pour moi. C'est Kim avec sa grande gueule qui décide de faire une enquête.

-Vous parliez de quoi, toi pis Mark?

En sortant une canne de thon de l'armoire, je décide de lui dire la plus stricte vérité, parce que je sais qu'elle me croiras jamais.

-De mythologie et de philosophie.

-_Yeah, right_. Comme si une enfant comme toi savait quoi que ce soit à quoi que ce soit...

Je hausse une épaule en ouvrant ma canne, je l'écoute me traiter de niaiseuse pendant que je me fais des sandwiches au thon, avant de me tourner vers elle, je prend une bouchée, en m'accotant sur le comptoir.

-Je me demande bien qui a pu tant te rabaisser dans ton enfance pour que t'aies le besoin incontrôlable d'être une _bitch _de première.

-QUOI?

Je hausse une épaule de nouveau avec un air innocent, je prends une nouvelle bouchée de ma sandwiche, je croise le regard de Mark, qui souris, l'oeil brillant, Kim se lèves de sa chaise pour venir me frapper, je la regarde venir, qu'elle me frappe, je suis insensible aux coups. Mais avec elle, je vais me défendre. Mais non, elle me frappe pas. À la place, elle tape ma main de façon à ce que ma sandwiche tombe par terre, avant de se placer à deux pouces de mon nez, la voix menacante, elle est pas mal plus grande que moi, mais ça m'a jamais arrêtée. Ça me fais même sourire.

-T'as intérêt à faire attention à ta grande gueule, la petite. Je pourrais te la fermer dans le temps de le dire.

-T'as fini? Parce que t'as vraiment mauvaise haleine.

-J'vas t'en crisser rien qu'une.

-Tu attends quoi? La pleine lune? Mais rapelles toi. Si tu es capable de donner, tu es capable de recevoir.

-Ma petite crisse de bitch!

Elle lève le poing pour me frapper, je souris encore, sournoisement mes mains ont fais leurs chemin, je suis prête à lui tirer la tête par en arrière à deux secondes de l'impact, puis à lui planter la deuxième moitié de mon sandwich dans le fond de la gorge. J'ai eu les meilleurs professeurs au monde, quand il est question d'humilier les gens. Mais son poing pars pas, il est retenu par Rochali, sortie je sais pas d'ou, ma soeur a toujours été meilleure que moi pour la guerre.

-T'as un problème avec elle, t'as un problème avec moi. Es-tu sure d'avoir un problème?

-Moi j'ai pas de problèmes.

-Tant mieux. Retourne d'ou tu viens.

Rochali a un sourire baveux, elle lâche le poignet de Kim, qui retourne à la table en reculant, elle se rassis en nous regardant d'un air meurtrier, pas qu'elle nous fasse grand effet. Ma soeur est loin d'être un ange, mais il y a des moments comme ça ou je peux compter sur personne d'autre qu'elle. Autant elle m'aliènes, autant je l'aime.

-_Got hos_?

-_Got you_.

-_Got to go_.

Je ricane que Rochali retourne d'ou elle viens, "_got hos_" son code pour "tout vas bien?" C'est un peu notre "_I got your back_" dans une maison ou on a jamais pu parler librement. Je ramasse le merdier sur le plancher, me lave les mains puis finis mon souper, dans les escaliers, Mark m'apelles. Je me retourne pour le regarder en bas, je suis convaincue que je souris.

-Vous avec pas froid aux yeux, vous deux. Cinq pieds trois, cinq pieds quatre, 115 livres contre une amazone, pis vous avez même pas cligné de l'oeil.

-Mon frère faisait six pieds un, 250 livres, et il avait une ceinture à _studs _et une carabine à plomb. Kim me fais pas peur.

Je me retourne, continues mon chemin, une fois dans ma chambre, je me rends compte que ma soeur était assise dans le jardin à écrire, surveillant ses fils dans la glissoire en fumant une cigarette. Encore une fois, je suis émerveillée à sa capacité de sentir quand je suis dans le trouble. Rochali, c'est la seule famille qui me reste. J'ouvre la porte patio, et je la regarde àcrire pour un moment, avertir Maxence de pas pousser son frère. Rochali a pas choisi d'être mère non plus, mais contrairement à moi, elle a pas accepté son sort. Elle voudrais être une fille de 17 ans libre comme l'air, pas attachée à deux enfants qui commencent à peine à marcher.

-Na?

-Quoi, Nattie?

-Je m'excuse, d'avoir dit qu'aussitôt que je recevrais mon passeport, je partirais sans te dire ou.

-Ah, Pou! Fais toi en pas avec ça. Je mériterais mon sort de toutes façons. Je suis une _bitch _de première impossible à vivre, c'est pas toi qui m'a dis ça?

-T'étais hormonale et enceinte. Ça compte pas.

-On est soeurs. On se dit des affaires qu'on devrais pas se dire. Je t'aime pareil, même si t'es impossible à vivre aussi, Pou. Avec tes câlisses d'aubergines.

Je rigole avec elle, mes maudites aubergines, Rochali en peux plus de vivre avec moi. Elle est tannée d'avoir faim, elle est tannée de manger de la bouffe dont personne d'autre a voulu, elle est tannée de fumer des rouleuses parce que j'ai juste 25 _piastres _par mois pour ses cigarettes qui la font se tenir tranquille. Elle est tannée de s'habiller au comptoir ou de teindre tout ses chandails noirs ou gris pour camoufler les taches dessus. J'ai quand même toujours tout fait dans ma vie pour la protéger.

J'ai un soupir, elle se tourne vers moi.

-Arrête de soupirer. Hymne, ça s'épelle comment? I-m-n-e?

-H-y, pas I. T'as choisi Tupac?

-_Shut up_, non. Va t'en, tu me déconcentres.

-Je t'aime aussi, Na.

Je referme la porte, j'ai un creu dans l'estomac qui a rien à voir avec la faim, à la sirène, je redescends avec Rochali, je me retrouve à lui tenir la main, elle me souris en me laissant faire. Mark quand j'entre me fais signe de m'approcher, il y a un grognement collectif quand il annonce que c'est moi qui vas juger avec lui, je remarque que mon score a grimpé à six sur mon scoreboard.


	5. Chapter 5

Je m'assois dans une chaise profonde pour deux, encore une fois Mark fais dans l'ordre alphabétique. Alisson pars le bal avec un exposé sur Marylin Monroe qui dis pas vraiment en quoi la _pin-up _l'a inspirée dans sa vie en premier lieu, puis Ashley fais une dissertation sur une personne qu'elle peux pas nommer, mais qui a changé sa vie depuis la première journée ou elle a connu cette personne, qui a une maladie mentale. Beverley elle, a rien de trop intelligent à dire à propos de Paris Hilton, qu'elle appelles rien de moins qu'une déesse, je suis pas trop impresionnée.

Catherine parle du courage des parents de Cédrika Provencher, Claire elle parles d'Amanda Rutledge, la première femme a être acceptée à la Navy Riverine Combat School, aux États-Unis. Après un sourire pour moi, Mark se lèves pour serrer Claire dans ses bras.

-Quand je voulais savoir qui vous inspirait, c'est exactement ça que je voulais entendre. Une histoire de tout les jours, d'inspiration. Quelqu'un de vrai, Amanda Rutledge. Merci, Claire.

-De rien.

Danicka passe pour une épaisse avec un exposé oral sur Gandhi, mais est incapable de répondre quand je lui demande si elle parles d'Indira Gandhi ou de Mahatma Gandhi, Jennifer parles de Diana Spencer, et Jessica de Ke$ha, ça fais rouler Mark des yeux.

Kenya elle, elle abandonne son _pad _derrière elle et parles d'Elizabeth Smart, Mark commences à perdre intérêt, l'interromps pour faire monter Kim, qui me jettes des regards mauvais en parlant de son grand-père venu de Suède, puis Kristin surprends tout le monde en disant que la personne qui l'a le plus inspiré dans sa vie, c'est Adélaïde Miller, d'un roman de Marie Laberge, c'est évident quand je regarde Mark que c'est le genre d'inspiration à laquelle il s'était pas attendu.

Lena pour sa part admets carrément qu'elle a pas eu d'inspiration pour écrire un long texte, écrire a jamais été son point fort, mais que la personne qui l'inspire le plus c'est sa mère, une survivante du cancer du sein, elle laisse vite le plancher à Mégane, qui a l'air embarassée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mégane?

-C'est que j'ai choisi Diana Spencer aussi, comme inspiration. Pis je veux pas avoir l'air de copier Jennifer.

-C'est pas grave. Allez, je veux t'entendre pareil.

Elle a une longue expiration, avant de lire son texte sur son admiration pour la capacité à Diana Spencer à balancer sa vie familiale et sa vie publique, elle déguerpis pour laisser la place à Mélissa qui a écris un million de paragraphes sur Oprah Winfrey, Mark l'interromps, pour lui dire qu'Oprah, elle a jamais eu d'enfants, elle a jamais été mariée, elle est donc mal placée pour donner des conseils sur le mariage, les enfants et comment les élever. Bravo si elle ouvre des écoles pour fille en Afrique, ça veux pas dire qu'elle serais capable d'élever une flopée d'enfants toute seule.

-Je t'interromps, Mark.

Il me regarde, surpris, je souris, en me tournant vers lui un peu. Mélissa, je l'aime pas trop, mais on _bashe _pas ma Oprah sans s'en mordre les doigts.

-Vas y, Natella.

-Oprah viens de passer 30 ans presque à aider les femmes à mieux se comprendre et à _empowerer _les femmes face à elles-même. J'admets, c'est pas sa place à dire aux gens comment élever leurs enfants, mais à moi, Oprah a appris que c'est correct d'être à la fois une m...

Je m'arrêtes, les yeux ronds, je déglutis, Mark hoche la tête, comme si il avait compris ce que je voulais dire, toutes les autres filles sauf ma soeur me regardent comme si il venais de me pousser une deuxième tête, je me râcle la gorge, me gratte le front, et je repousse mes cheveux.

-...Que c'est correct d'être juste humaine.

Mark pars à rire, me tape la cuisse, avant de demander à Nicole de nous dire qui l'inspire. Pendant qu'elle se lèves, Mark me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Tu me diras plus tard ce qu'Oprah t'as appris.

Je rougis, je déglutis encore, puis j'essaie de me noyer dans mon verre de jus, pendant que Nicole fais les louanges de Halle Berry, puis Rita parle sans nommer d'une personne _weird_, bizarre, je finis par comprendre qu'elle parle d'elle même, je finis par chuchoter la réponse à l'oreille de Mark qui cliques, il a un soupir en regardant à terre.

Rochali se lèves ensuite lentement, elle me regarde en arrivant devant tout le monde.

-J'avais écris quelque chose sur Tupac Shakur...

Je souris, je fais juste tendre la main vers Mark, qui soupire, se tortille, sors un vingt de ses poches et le mets dans ma main, je croise ensuite les bras, Rochali est trop concentrée à regarder son _pad _d'écriture pour avoir vu quoi que ce soit.

-... mais ma soeur est venue me déranger avec ses "Na" pis ses aubergines. J'ai décidé à la dernière minute que mon inspiration c'est elle. On viens pas vraiment d'une bonne famille, ni moi, ni elle, mais ma soeur a toujours été là pour me protéger autant qu'elle peux. Elle a toujours eu la patience d'endurer mes niaiseries et mes plans de nègre, et pis de pas me tuer. Encore plus, même avec toutes mes niaiseries à mon actif, elle a quand même pris la responsabilité de mon bien-être après qu'on ait quitté la maison. C'est vraiment dur de dire en quoi exactement elle m'inspire sans sortir une _thrallée _de chats du sac, mais Pou, tu sais exactement pourquoi. Je t'aime. Pis même si tu te sauves après avoir reçu ton passeport, je vais te trouver pis te pourrir la vie jusqu'a temps qu'on sois vieilles pis qu'on meures de notre belle mort.

-_Cuz I got hoes_.

-_Damn right_.

-_Got 'ta take care of my hoes_.

-_Got to goes_.

On rigole toutes les deux, je tire un dix de ma poche et lui tends. Elle me regarde sans comprendre, mais le prends quand même.

-J'avais gagé avec Mark vingt que tu écrivais sur Pac. Tu le sais, mon argent c'est ton argent.

-_Danke_.

-Rochali, avant que tu te rassoies, j'ai besoin de précisions. Chu perdu, moi.

-Des précisions sur quoi?

-Tu disais qu'elle t'a dérangé avec ses quoi?

-Ses "Na!" Quand on était petites, on parlais pas gros, on avait pas de temps à perdre avec des long noms. Nat m'apellais Na pis moi je l'apellait Pou.

-Ok. Pis l'histoire de l'aubergine, c'est quoi?

-Tu veux pas le savoir. Ben... Tu vas le savoir, à mesure que tu vas apprendre à connaître ma soeur.

-Rochali est en guerre avec mes aubergines. Si plus personne faisait pousser d'aubergines, _anywhere_, _ever_, elle serais la première à célébrer. J'aime ça, moi, des aubergines.

-Maudite folle!

-Assis toi, toi! Et puis ferme ta boite!

Ma soeur ricane en retournant s'asseoir, finalement passe Zoë qui parle du courage de sa mère de partir travailler au Canada quand elle était petite, et des sept ans que sa mère a passé au Canada avant de faire venir le reste de la famille, quand elle a fini, Mark se tourne vers moi, et me demande en chuchotant qui avait la pire inspiration selon lui.

-À part Rochali? Rita. Ou heu... Danicka. Beverley. Mais Claire, c'était vraiment inspirant. Kristin et Mégane aussi.

-Pas Kim?

-Kim était ni bonne ni mauvaise, disons. Il y avait plus inspirant que son histoire, mais au moins c'était une histoire personnelle.

-Merci, Natella.

-De rien.

Il se lève, regarde tout le monde avant d'appeler ma soeur, Claire et Kristin, leur dit que leurs inspirations leur a valu à chacunes un tête à tête avec lui. Il allait décider de qui se retrouvait sur le _chopping block _quand il reviendrais de ses _one-on-one_. Il pars avec Claire en premier, je tire Rochali par la manche, pour lui dire de pas sauter sur le gars aussitôt la porte fermée.

-Ben voyons... Je suis pas complètement sauvage.

-C'est pas ce que je dis. Mais quelque chose me dis que si tu essaies une approche physique aussi tôt, tu risques de te faire envoyer à la maison. Y'a déjà assez de moi sur le bloc. Mark, c'est pas ton _average meathead_. Ok?

-Bon voyons... Es-tu en amour?

-En veux tu une, une chance d'être avec lui, ou tu veux partir ce soir? Saute lui dessus, vois ce qui va arriver.

Je décide de la laisser, en haut je prends un long bain, je suis pas trop surprise que Rochali viennes me _dunker _ses deux gars dans mon bain, habillée dans sa plus belle robe avec ses cheveux remontés.

-Oui, Rochali, pas de problème, je peux donner le bain à Maxence et Laurier.

-_Shut up_! Je trouve pas mon fer plat.

-Deuxième tirroir.

Maxence cries son bonheur de la mousse dans mon bain, ils sont vraiment contents quand je sors les petits canards, assis sur mes cuisses, ils lancent les canards contre le mur en hurlant leur bonheur pendant que Rochali s'aplatit les cheveux, ils se taisent pour trois secondes chaque fois qu'elle dis tranquillement "Maxence... Laurier..." ça me fais rigoler. Elle a beau essayer, elle a aucune autorité naturelle sur ses fils. La seule chose qui marche, c'est quand elle leur promets une tape aux fesses. Quand elle la promets, elle la donne, et ses garçons sont tellement sensible qu'elle a aucune force a y mettre _whatsoever_, à sa tape. Elle donne une petite tapette de minette qu'ils doivent même pas sentir à travers leur couche, ils pleurent à chaudes larmes, ça me fais toujours rire à en pleurer. On en a eu, nous autres, des claques, Jorane aussi, ils sauront jamais c'est quoi, une vraie taloche.

-Les gars, les gars. On se calme, pour Mattie?

Maxence continues de lancer les canards, mais il arête de hurler de rire, alors que Laurier viens se lover contre moi, il me babille un peu, tout content que je m'occupe de lui. Rochali se sauve, je me retrouve à laver les cheveux de mes neveux en pensant à ma fille à Montréal, Morgan doit être en train de faire à peu près les mêmes gestes avec ma fille, dans trois pouces d'eau, il a toujours été terrifié qu'elle se noies sur son tour de garde, à laver ses cheveux avec le savon pour enfant au melon d'eau, celui qui se maries le mieux à sa cologne à lui, il va sûrement l'amener manger à son restaurant. Ensuite ils vont rentrer, écouter un film en noir et blanc ensemble, puis aller dormir.

Après notre bain, je traverse le jardin avec les garçons, que j'installe dans le lit de Rochali pour les endormir, après une longue histoire et des chansons. Je reste avec eux jusqu'à ce que Rochali reviennes, elle a pas l'air trop contente.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Viens dehors, j'ai besoin d'une clope.

Je la suis, elle s'allume rageusement, avant de s'asseoir, j'ai dans l'impression qu'elle lui a sauté dessus, à Mark, et qu'elle s'est fait dire.

-La câlisse...

-Qui?

-Kim... Heille, j'ai attendu quasiment trois quart d'heures pour avoir mon tour après que Kristin le laisse, j'ai pas été avec Mark dix minutes qu'elle viens faire sa _cute _dans la salle de _pool_... Pis à lâchait pas, j'avais envie de l'étamper, la grande conne...

-Vous avez jasé de quoi?

-C'est qui, Platon? On le connais tu?

-Os' que t'es conne!

Rochali est pas contente que je ries d'elle, mais je peux juste pas m'en empêcher.

-Moi, je suis là, à essayer de pas avoir l'air trop conne, je dis que j'ai vu son dernier film pis c'était pas pire...

-T'es ben conne! Platon est mort il y a deux milles quatre cent ans! C'est un philosophe Grec! T'es ben nounoune! Bravo, il va penser que t'es une cruche de dernière. Ah Lord! Moi je vais aller me coucher, tu viens de me partir.

-Va chier! _Fucking nerd_!

Je ris encore plus en retournant dans ma chambre, Rochali est tellement insultée, mais c'est tellement drôle, ne pas me moquer d'elle, c'est impossible. Je m'endors en riant, et je me réveille avec un mal de côte épouvantable, j'ai encore un sourire qui dit tout quand je vais déjeuner avec tout le monde. Quand Kristin s'enquit de mon air, je peux juste lâcher que je pensait au dernier film de Platon. Ça me vaux une claque en arrière de la tête de ma soeur, on en viens aux mains en s'insultant en Grec, mais les deux on est crampées raide, je finis par craquer.

-C'est pas grave si t'es conne, Na! T'as des gros seins, ça compense!

-Va chier, _Starfish_! T'as un gros cul!

-Eh oui! Mais qui te tiens clouée au plancher grâce à son gros cul!? Pou!

C'est juste quand elle essaie de m'enlever mon chandail que je la laisse tranquille, je me sauve au salon pendant qu'elle me cries son humiliation que sa grande soeur l'aies clouée au plancher devant une poignée de pétasses, je m'installe au piano avec mon café et je joues pendant presque une heure avant d'aller m'habiller, la première élimination officielle va commencer.


	6. Chapter 6

Je mets presque quinze minutes à décider de pas porter de robe. Mark, c'est un gars de hockey, un gars simple. Tu mets pas une robe à froufrous pour aller te geler les fesses à l'aréna. Je mets quand même mes plus beaux pantalons propres, noirs, avec un beau chandail à manches longues rouge ligné à l'horizontale noir, ça me fais paraître plus grande quand je pose une ceinture à la taille. Avec des talons hauts à ganses transparentes je complète mon _look _dans lequel j'ai mis beaucoup de réflection, quand je redescends en bas, je vois avec soulagement que je suis pas la seule en pantalon. Mégane porte des jeans avec une super belle chemise, Kristin a des pantalons de cuir et un bustier et Claire porte des capris et un t-shirt d'homme, l'effet est vraiment joli, avec son gros collier vraiment féminin. Comme il fait un peu chaud, je remonte mes manches, mais je suis vraiment contente de mon choix vestimentaire quand je passe dans la file qui sors de la maison à la queue-leu-leu, on traverse la cour, et on entre dans un bâtiment qui s'avère être un mini aréna. J'ai envie de sauter de joie, mais je me retiens. Dans l'aréna, on doit enlever nos souliers et glisser une paire de patin, ça me fais bien rigoler, je suis une des premières à m'élancer sur la glace, j'ai pas patiné depuis longtemps, je suis rouillée, je fais un tour de piste pour me dérouiller un peu, avant de prendre place sur un des X marqueurs rouges. Ça prends presque quinze minutes pour qu'on soit toutes ensemble, Lena, Zoë et Kenya savent pas patiner du tout.

Tout simple dans un gilet brun et des jeans noirs, patins d'homme aux pieds, Mark fais son apparition, il fais aussi un tour de piste avant de s'arrêter devant nous, il est tout sourire.

-On aurais dû faire une élimination hier soir, mais je voulais vraiment dormir là-dessus. J'aime pas trop la torture d'éliminer quelqu'un, alors je vais faire ça vite. Kristin. L'aventure t'intéresse toujours?

Quand elle acceptes, il la fait approcher, avant de lui faire passer un _jersey _de hockey de son équipe, les Habs, avec son nom, Treliving et son numéro, 37, avant de l'inviter à retourner dans la maison.

-Avez vous froid? Il y a juste Natella pis Claire que je vois pas grelotter.

En moins de cinq minutes, Mégane, Lena, Ashley, Claire, Catherine, Mélissa et Zoë sont retournées à l'intérieur, et Mark nous regarde longuement, celles qui reste. Il appelles ensuite Jennifer, Kenya qui se plante presque la gueule à essayer d'aller chercher son _jersey_, puis Allison, Kim et Nicole, avant de faire approcher celles qui restent.

-Rochali, t'es vraiment _cute_. Mais si tu sais pas de qui je parles, quand je te parles de quelqu'un, j'aimerais mieux que tu me le dises franchement. Platon, c'était un philosophe, pas un directeur de film. Y'a deux jours, je savais pas non plus ce qu'il faisait, Platon. L'aventure t'intéresse toujours?

Elle accepte son chandail, avant de se sauver, puis Mark demandes à Jessica si elle va se calmer, la vie c'est pas un _party_, il lui donne un _jersey_, puis regarde les quatre filles qui restent, moi, Danicka, Beverley et Rita, je sais que derrière la bande, il y a juste trois chandails.

-Natella... T'es sur le _chopping block _à cause de ton retard hier soir à joindre tout le monde au salon. C'est la seule raison. J'ai vraiment eu du plaisir à discuter avec toi quand même. L'aventure t'intéresse toujours?

-C'est sur.

Je souris en allant chercher mon _jersey_, numéro 37, mes patins sont enlevés en un temps record, je cours presque à la maison, je me retrouve à faire des cabrioles, Rochali sur la galerie me regarde faire en riant.

-_Ftar-fish_!

-_Damn right_! C'est le plus merveilleux des chandails de hockey de mâ vie!

Ma soeur est crampée raide, à se réchauffer dans une doudou, moi j'ai vraiment chaud. C'est pas long que Beverley nous rejoins hors du frigo, comme appellent les filles le mini-aréna. Surprise, personne d'autre en sors, on est en train de faire à souper toutes ensemble quand on apprends par lettre que Rita _et_ Danicka ont été éliminées, elles ont toutes les deux écrit une note à leurs amies. Apparemment, Rita était juste trop étrange, et Mark n'aimait pas l'attitude "je suis mieux que toi" de Danicka. Dans le salon, leur _scoreboards _sont éteints, comme celui de Brooklynn.

La soirée est passée tranquillement, je me retrouve dans la chambre de Claire avec elle et Catherine, en buvant des _cocktails _on écoute des films, c'est vraiment du _fun_. On passe plus de temps à supputer sur les autres filles qu'à actuellement regarder, dans le genre de Mélissa, la prof de maternelle, qui a l'air complètement coincée dans une classe de maternelle, ou Jennifer, qui se prends pour la reine de l'univers.

-Moi Kristin, je l'aime pas. Je sais pas, c'est juste non. À m'énerve.

-J'ai pas d'avis sur Kristin, aucun que je puisse donner ici...

Catherine me regarde en disant ça, comme pour me faire passer à moi le message que Kristin, elle l'endure très bien, chacune a sa façon de s'occuper de leur enfant.

-... mais moi, c'est la soeur de Natella. Ta soeur m'énerve, j'arrive pas à trouver pourquoi.

-Ma soeur, c'est un tampon de SOS rouillé coincé dans mon vagin.

-Quoi?

-C'est le meilleur rebuffeur d'homme au monde. Je l'aime, ma soeur, mais garder un homme avec elle dans les parages, c'est impossible. Écoutes, il y a quelques mois, un homme avec qui je travaillais m'a demandé pour un rendez-vous. Ma soeur l'a su, écoute, tout un rendez-vous, là, on est allés _vedger _pendant une heure au centre commercial, à faire du lèche-vitrine parce qu'on est paumés tout les deux, il a une fille de un an et demi. Ma soeur est _retontie_, donc belle, donc fine, à essayer de le prendre de sous mon nez. Le gars a été clair que ma soeur lui rappelait trop son ex-femme, mais ça a fini là pour moi, il m'a jamais rappelée. C'était un bon parti, le gars, un bon père, un gars travaillant, il habites chez ses parents le temps de se relever de son divorce, mais il est indépendant.

-Ayoye. T'es sérieuse? À t'as suivie à ta _date_?

Je hoche la tête, un peu croche de pas pouvoir raconter exactement comment le tout s'est passé. Jasper, le garçon en question nous a invité Jorane et moi à passer du temps à Exploration, au mail Carnaval, c'est le genre de date qu'en tant que papa célibataire et sans le sou il pouvais se permettre. Ça m'allumais au _boutte_, c'est pas des mensonge. Ma fille et la sienne pouvaient jouer tranquillement, je pouvais mettre mes inquiétudes de côté juste un peu, par rapport à ma fille, ma situation précaire, et tout. Qui est _retontie_ au milieu de mon rendez-vous, avec ses deux garçons hurlant à la mort, pour me pourrir la vie? Rochali. Après quelques minutes en compagnie de ma soeur, Jasper a pris sa petite fille, et est parti. Le lendemain, au travail, il s'est excusé que nous deux, ça marcherait pas, il m'a plus jamais rappelé.

-Je vous ment pas, je suis arrivée de travailler mardi, je venais de me faire _slacker_, elle, "go, go, go, il faut aller à Lachute!" je me suis retrouvée ici lundi matin, j'avais aucune idée de ce que je venais y faire. Elle nous a inscrit en cachette de moi. Je me dis, j'ai 18 ans, je suis pas laide, je suis pas conne, il y a d'autres moyens que de passer par là pour trouver un homme. Chacun a ses raisons, mais moi, c'était pas dans mon idée.

-Ta soeur vous a inscrit à une télé-réalité de _dating _dans ton dos?

-Oui!

-Sacrament! Ta soeur serais la mienne, je serais pas aussi facile sur son cas.

-C'est inutile d'être dure avec elle, ça marche pas. Allez, moi je vais aller me reposer un peu. Je vous vois toutes les deux plus tard. Parlez pas trop dans mon dos. Juste un peu.

Elles rigolent que je fasse "un peu" du pouce et de l'index avant de partir avec ma doudou, c'est pas long que je me retrouve dans le jardin, c'est frisquet. Kristin m'y rejoins, encore avec son chat, je pouffe en la voyant sortir, la petite bête perchée sur son épaule.

-Hey, pourquoi ta soeur t'appelles _Starfish_?

-À cause d'une cicatrice en forme d'étoile.

-Oh. J'me demandais en _rock and roll_, moi-là.

-Le père de ton garçon, il est ou?

-On est divorcés. Il voulait pas d'enfants, il m'a demandé de choisir entre lui pis Ronron. Le lendemain, il a reçu les papiers de divorce. Toi?

-Viol.

-Oh. Ta soeur, elle? Même chose?

-La même personne.

-_Shit_! C'est ben un gars _fucké_!

-T'as pas idée.

-Toi, Mégane?

Je me retourne, prise de peur que Mégane aies été assise là tout le temps de la conversation, mais non, elle viens de sortir, elle a quand même un air horrifié.

-Il a du monde qui ont pas d'allure!

-C'est la vie.

-Moi mon fiancé est mort en Irak, je venais d'accoucher de ma plus vieille. Son souhait, si il lui arrivait quelque chose, c'était que j'aie un deuxième enfant de lui, on avait même fait congeler son sperme.

-Je suis désolée que t'aies perdu ton _chum _de même, Meg.

-C'est pas grave. J'ai deux magnifique petites filles qui sourient pareil comme lui.

-Nat, elle a quoi, ta fille?

-Son père l'a battue quand elle était juste un bébé, elle avait trois mois. Une planche à pain en arrière de la tête. J'ai pas été assez vite pour l'empêcher, il venais de m'assomer presque inconsciente.

-Tu devrais y envoyer la police au cul, sacrament!

-C'est très compliqué, Kristin.

-_Holy shit_! C'est une police!

-Non, non, non, non! Partez pas de rumeurs, là! Je peux juste pas le faire arrêter. Ok? Je peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi. Mais c'est juste impossible. Puis de toutes façons, on a un système de justice pourri, ici, ça donnerais rien.

-Pour ça, t'as raison... Ma cousine s'est fait violer il y a cinq ans, le gars a reçu 21 mois, ma cousine est en train de mourir du sida à cause de lui.

-Tu dis? Ma mère s'est faite violer par un infirmier à l'hôpital, elle a fait des plaintes, à l'hôpital et à la police. Elle a fini par se tirer une balle, après qu'ils aient réussi à virer l'affaire comme quoi c'était elle qui était là pour se faire avorter un bébé hors mariage. Donc, c'était une salope. Elle avait 41 ans, elle en avait déjà neuf, des petits _rock and rolls_ comme moi, pis mon père l'avait _dompée _pour une jeunesse, une danseuse de Chez Paré. Le monde fais juste pus de sens... Quand un homme te dis "c'est moi ou c'est le bébé", je connais pas grand femme qui choisirait l'homme.

J'entends pas la réponse de Mégane, la sirène se fait entendre. Je pars à rire en me levant.

-Ça me fais penser aux tortues ninja.

-Les Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?

-Le bout ou tout les adolescents sont en train de jouer dans les arcades, et de faire du _skateboard_, et puis quand la sirène retentit, ils arrêtent tout ce qu'ils font pour aller voir le maître Déchiqueteur.

Kristin ricane comme une folle en me tenant le bras, on passe par sa chambre pour aller au salon, elle doit déposer le chat. Une fois au salon, Mark se demandes en maudit ce qu'on a, moi et Kristin, quand notre réponse à "bonsoir, mesdemoiselles" c'est "Bonsoir, Maitre Déchiqueteur" suivi d'un essai pitoyable à camoufler nos rires.

-Juste Mark, c'est ben correct. Mes trois meilleurs amis viennent de m'appeler qu'ils sont en chemin, ils vont passer leur dimanche à mon chalet. Vous allez devoir, en équipe, veiller à leur installation et à leur confort, et vos efforts devront être digne du service des employés de vacances de ma famille. La première équipe aura pour capitaine Kim, et pour équipières Nicole, Jennifer et Rochali. Vous allez vous occuper mon mon meilleur _chum _Anthony. La deuxième équipe, mon capitaine, c'est Beverley, et ses équipières, Kristin, Allison et Natella. Vous allez vous occuper de Félix. Ma troisième capitaine, Lena, avec ses équipières Zoë, Mélissa, Ashley et Claire. Vous avez la charge de Loïc. Ma dernière capitaine, Jessica, avec ses équipières Catherine, Kenya et Mégane, vous allez vous occuper de ma _bestie _Arianna. Ils vont arriver dans une heure. Bonne chance.

Aux capitaines, il remet chacune une enveloppe, Beverley essaie de faire son importante, mais c'est pas long que Kristin et moi on lui rappelles qu'on va sûrement être jugées en équipe, et qu'on est mieux de travailler ensemble. Elle nous laisse donc voir les instructions dans l'enveloppe. Kristin les lit à voix haute pour nous quatre, il y a trop d'énervement pour que je puisse m'asseoir et lire.

-"Félix a trente ans, il travaille fort dans la compagnie de construction familiale, et il a rarement l'occasion de voir son fils. Il aime le calme et la tranquillité, et ne pas être dérangé. Sa chambre se trouve à l'étage, avec vue sur le BAC."

-C'est quoi le BAC?

-Le _ferry_, je pense.

-Félix viens pas tout seul. C'est écrit qu'il vois pas son fils très souvent, si il viendrais seul, ce serait pas mentionné qu'il est avec son fils.

-Oui, Nat.

-On devrais quand même être préparées à ce que Félix soit pas tout seul, genre une meuf.

-Ok, il faut se départager. Natella, ou Kristin... Laquelle de vous deux fais mieux à manger?

-Nat. Moi, j'ai quatre recettes en rotations.

-Qui fais...

-Écoute, ils s'attendent à du service douze étoiles. Ça prends du silence, du perfectionnisme pis une connaissance des habitudes qu'on a juste pas.

-Allison a raison. Il va falloir improviser. Mais il faut commencer par préparer la chambre.

On cours presque en haut, c'est pas long qu'on a trouvé laquelle des trente chambres est celle de Félix, on change les draps du lit, on nettoie la salle de bain, Beverley passe la balayeuse, Allison épousette pendant que moi et Kristin on prends la tâche ingrate de laver les toilettes et la douche et passer la vadrouille, on fournis le mini-frigo d'eau, de jus et de collations santées, des fruits et des yogourts, avec quinze minutes de reste, on suppute sur l'âge de l'enfant en question, c'est le placard qui nous fournis la réponse, des t-shirts de grandeur 6-7 sur les cintres et des shorts de grandeur 5-6 sur les tablettes. Entre cinq et six ans, on trouve donc quelques jouets appropriés dans la salle de jeu qu'on laisse dans la chambre, avant de décider que des employés professionnels dans le genre auquel Mark doit s'attendre, ils se présentent pas. On va être des femmes de chambre invisibles. Comme ma chambre et celle de Kristin sont les plus près, on va prendre le tour de garde de nuit, si ils ont besoin de quoi que ce soit, et c'est moi qui fera à déjeuner si le besoin s'impose.

Cachées au détour d'un couloir, on voit Félix en question arriver, avec un petit garçon de cinq ou six ans, il est gringalet, le Félix, avec un nez de Juif. Il a l'air chauve de la capine et un peu bedonnant, il fait pas forte impression à premier abord. Il referme la porte de sa chambre silencieusement derrière lui, la barre même, après avoir laissé les filles, je tends l'oreille toute la nuit, mais j'entends rien. Je suis la première descendue au matin, je trouve des nouvelles instructions pour mon équipe, celle du déjeuner. Les instructions sont plutôt longues, un quart de page, je dois m'asseoir, mais la maison est pas assez calme, j'arrive pas à me concentrer. C'est Rochali qui viens à ma rescousse plutôt discrètement quand elle viens chercher son chocolat chaud, elle s'assoit avec moi et m'aide à déchiffrer la poignée de mots imprimée en rang serrés. Félix mange pas de porc, son café, c'est deux sucres deux crèmes, son garçon est diabétique, les deux aiment les fruits, le fromage, le pain de campagne frais et le lait au chocolat.

-Merci, Rochali.

-Hey, de rien. J'ai tiré la courte paille pour faire à déjeuner à Anthony, vas tu m'aider?

-Ta feuille dis quoi?

Elle tire le feuillet de l'enveloppe, pour eux, ça tiens sur deux lignes. Plus c'est sucré, plus il est content, de la friture, amènes en. Pendant que je fais lever un pain de campagne, je montre à ma soeur comment faire des rissolées, du pain doré avec du pain au raisin sur lequel je lui fais mettre une pelletée de sucre à glacer, quand je sens qu'elle a une direction d'où elle s'en vas, je m'occupe de mon propre déjeuner pour Félix, un plateau de fruits frais, de fromage, mon pain de campagne quand il est cuit, une demi-baguette, avec les traditionnels oeufs, ça c'est des maux de tête. Pas de bacon, pas de jambon, pas de cretons au porc, pas de saucisses au porc... Je finis par dénicher des saucisses au boeuf et du "_bacon_" de dinde sans gras sans sel, je réussis donc à faire un beau déjeuner avec de l'allure, il est sept heures et demi quand je monte, je cogne à la porte très discrètement, je veux pas vraiment réveiller personne.

Félix ouvre la porte, pas de chandail, je fais presque le saut de l'immense cicatrice rouge sur son torse, il a été opéré du coeur dans sa vie. Je chuchote.

-Votre déjeuner.

-Juste ici.

Je pose mon gros plateau sur la table d'écriture avant de m'éclipser, dans le lit, le petit garçon dors toujours, les fesses dans les airs. Je referme la porte derrière moi, avant de me sauver pour aller prévenir Beverley que Félix est réveillé. C'est elle et Allison qui vont faire le ménage après le déjeuner. Je tombe de sommeil, je décide d'aller me coucher, c'est Kristin qui va faire la vaisselle.


End file.
